Kingdom Wars
by AnnaTom23
Summary: On the birthday festivity of Princess Caroline of Forbes, a dark army appears & attacks the kingdom. The princess manages to escape with her betrothed prince but she won't be able to stay back and hide for long as the attack was all because of her. It was always her. Now she must choose between love, loyalty, friendship & honor for her survival. Darker Klaus! (No BETA currently)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_Father. I want to ride that __horse__," said the little girl, jumping up and down causing her golden locks to bounce with her every movement. This little girl was Caroline of __Forbes__, the only daughter of King William and Queen Elizabeth Forbes. They were surveying through their kingdom when, while passing a stable, a white horse caught the young princess' eye. _

"_Caroline!" Her mother warned. "You are a princess. Behave as __one__," she turned to face her daughter and scolded her sternly. Caroline crossed her arms and huffed in __annoyance__, her mother would always warn and direct her to behave as a royalty and not have __the__ normal wishes as the other girls of her age. She hated this part of her life. It was really aggravating that she couldn't do half the stuff the other girls her age could do because it would be opposed by her mother or the council. _

_The king turned to his little girl and picked her up. He always had a difference of opinion __to__ his __wife__over__raising__their__ daughter. She was only seven years old and __still__ had plenty of time to learn to be a princess and she could enjoy her life as a normal girl as long as she wished. But her wife was always there to discipline her. "Don't worry my little princess. I'll have that horse brought into the castle so that you may learn to ride it … But inside the perimeters." He whispered to the little girl giggling in his arms. He loved his daughter more than anything in this world and would do anything to make her smile. _

"_Thank you father! I love __you__," she giggled and embraced her father tightly. _

**TWELVE YEARS LATER: **

"Princess, His Majesty demands your presence in the throne room immediately," a servant girl stated as she entered the princess' chambers and bowed. Caroline turned around and nodded as a small smile graced her lips. Her blonde locks falling till her shoulders in soft curls looking like a halo. Her porcelain skin as smooth as cream, her lips looking deep pink as strawberries. Her blue-green eyes shown emeralds. She truly looked like an angel sent from the heavens above.

She looked towards her friend Bonnie of Bennett Kingdom who was sitting patiently waiting for the princess to get ready. Bonnie would very often come to visit Caroline and vice versa.

"You should go with Elena. I'll join you shortly," Caroline spoke softly and her friend nodded and left. Elena was Bonnie and Caroline's best friend. She wasn't royal by blood but after being adopted by the Bennett King she was always considered a princess. Although she wouldn't inherit the throne if it came down to Bonnie and Elena. But other than that the three girls were like sisters and truly inseparable.

Caroline made her way to the throne room and in her way saw many guards turn and avert their gazes to the floor and bow in respect. Although she liked being respected, she hated the bowing. There were many guards older than her father even but still they bowed to her. Caroline's heels clicked with every step on the stone flagging steps and the warmth of the summer air was seeping through the walls. As the guards pushed open the heavy wood doors to the main hall Caroline stalked through head held high as her mother had taught her and walked to her parents. Her parents sat on the thrones seated on a dais that allowed them to see the entire grand hall. Usually only used for formal occasions Caroline knew that her parents had something of great import to discuss with her. Caroline had only sat on her father's throne once when he was giving her a lesson on the great weight of ruling that she would one day inherit, it was stiff and uncomfortable and Caroline remembered sitting awkwardly in it and being awed by the sheer size of the Great Hall.

The throne room was an impressive setting for a monarch to preside 'in majesty' over official ceremonies, to hold council, to grant audiences, to receive homage, to award high honors and offices, and to perform other official functions. Torches were positioned everywhere, on the wall and the pillars, and there were large openings to let the sunlight in. There were gold and silver linings on the white, intricate sculpted columns supporting the edifice. The natural sunlight gave the extended hall a spectacular glow. In the center of the room, three thrones were placed. Two of them higher than the third, according to rank. Hence the King and Queen graced the higher thrones. The third throne was placed on the left of the King's. Grand walls and ceilings. Latin inscriptions everywhere marking the Forbes legacy. Marble staircases leading to the thrones, separating both the levels of the room. The room was overall an amalgamation of swirling gold, silver and brightness.

"You asked for my presence father?" She asked softly. Her mother seemed content which was rare and her father was also very jolly, more so than customary.

"Ah yes! The Salvatore brothers will be arriving shortly. I expect you to make them feel welcome. Damon will miss his battalion's victory celebration to attend your 19th birthday festivities," he stated proudly. There was only one week left till Caroline was to turn 19. In honor of her birthday, a huge gathering was announced throughout the kingdom and even the royals from other monarchies were summoned. It was basically a declaration that the Princess of Forbes kingdom was of age to be espoused and be queen.

"I am honoured and delighted that Stefan _and_ Damon will be attending. They have been our most prodigious friends ever since I can remember." Caroline replied cheerily and was almost about to turn to leave when her mother called out.

"Caroline we still have to discuss some matters," She said gently. Caroline turned and gave her mother a wary look, "what matters?" she asked bluntly.

"Now that you're grown up and such a fine lady, you shall behave as one. Especially after the festivity ends. You know that you have to choose a suitable suitor and no gentleman likes a lady without proper etiquettes" she told her sternly. Noticing the tension in the room and the gloomy look in his daughter's eyes, King William chose to speak up. "But you have the week to do as you please. Make the best of it my child," he said cheerfully. "I believe the Salvatore brothers will be arriving any moment. You may go and make preparations," With that said he dismissed his only heir to go attend to her mischievous activities.

He knew very well that the Salvatore brothers were great friends to his daughter and her friends and whenever the lot of them were reunited, they would bring much trouble. But he ignored their trivial mistakes because he knew they were only young and remembered how he, too, made blunders in his childhood.

Caroline rushed outside as she heard the voices of her friends, Elena and Bonnie. She quickly ran to them and embraced them tightly.

"Damon and Stefan are coming!" she squealed in excitement. She could see Bonnie roll her eyes and Elena blush. Bonnie never liked Damon that much and Elena and Stefan secretly admired each other but no one was brave enough to express their feelings to each other. She released them as she saw a carriage make way along with two horsemen following in trail. They were probably there for the security of the Salvatore Princes.

Soon the carriage stopped in front of the entrance and a few servants rushed to open the carriage. Caroline could barely stand to wait for them to come out. It had been more than six months since they all last met. After waiting for several minutes and no one came out, the annoyed princess rushed to the carriage herself and looked inside. Her expression changed when she saw the carriage filled with trunks and gifts instead of the two people she was waiting for. She turned to her friends and stomped her foot in annoyance.

"The carriage has their stuff only. They have not arrived yet!" she exclaimed angrily.

The two men from the horses jumped down and bowed in front of Caroline. The one wearing an ugly hat stepped forward, "Is there a problem your highness?" he asked in a heavy voice. Caroline glared him, "Nothing that concerns you! Where are Prince Damon and Prince Stefan?" she asked sternly keeping her chin held high.

"Did you mean Prince Charming and Prince Grumpy?" he asked in a different voice. This caused Caroline to stare him with her mouth ajar. "Well they are at your service madam," he answered as he took of his hat and his moustache with dramatic flair. It was Damon and behind him was Stefan.

Caroline squealed in excitement and clapped her hands together. "Oh Damon! That was brilliant. You had me fooled Prince Grumpy," she joked as he threw his extra accessories into the carriage.

Damon frowned and extended his hand to take her, "I was, in fact, Prince charming. You know you can't deny it," he said.

Instead of taking his hand, she passed him and greeted Stefan instead. Everyone erupted in laughter and reunited with each other. Afterwards, Bonnie excused herself while Elena and Stefan chatted and Caroline moved to Damon. "Let us go inside my princess before my future wife's father has to make his way here" he joked as he extended his arm for her to take.

She giggled and nudged him lightly before intertwining her arm with his. Since their childhood, they had been best friends and always very protective over one another. Especially Damon over Caroline. They even pretended to be husband and wife when they were younger and then it became their inside jest. Elena and Stefan followed their trail.

Once the brothers were well rested and had met with the King and Queen, they decided it was time to have some fun so the Princesses and the Princes were to sneak out at night to go to the village's pub and have a good time. This was, of course, not in the King or Queen's knowledge otherwise they would have been locked up in their chambers for even thinking so.

The night sky was pitch black and the girls were getting ready in Caroline's bed chamber. They could not go out into the local pub looking like royalty so they had purchased a few modest dresses from the local market. Bonnie wore a long black dress with full sleeves and minor hemming at the edges, Elena wore a much more appealing red dress with full sleeves but her shoulders were bare because of the cutting of the dress while Caroline wore a green, floor length dress with needlework on the neckline which was revealing a lot more cleavage than the normal dresses. Bonnie and Caroline wore their hair up in messy buns while Elena let her hair down.

"So Elena are you going to talk to Stefan this time?" Bonnie spoke up while tightening the ties of Elena's dress.

Elena blushed furiously and tried to look away, "I don't know what you're talking about. I, at all times, talk to Stefan _**and**_ Damon" she replied shyly.

Caroline shook her head and laughed, "Oh Elena. Everyone in the court knows about you and Stefan" she teased while fixing up her hair.

"Now it is guaranteed that you are both determined to mortify me" Elena said blushing as she twirled in her dress and helped Bonnie with hers. Caroline and Bonnie both laughed but the blonde princess was the first to answer.

"What are friends for?" Caroline questioned playfully as she slipped on her shoes lifting up her dress. The girls laughed and joked around while dressing themselves. After a few minutes Bonnie nudged Elena and looked towards Caroline who was looking out of the window lost in her thoughts.

"Care?" Elena called out. When they received no answer, both Bonnie and Elena shared a look and walked to their friend. "Caroline?" Bonnie called out softly. She instantly whipped her head back in their direction, "Hmm" she replied in a monotony voice.

"I know you're distressed Caroline… What troubles you?" Elena asked knowingly. Everyone knew Caroline had been extremely worried since the last three months. Every waking moment of her life she was reminded that soon she would have to marry a proper suitor and if not in time she would have to accept any proposal put forward by the council.

The blonde princess did not turn but took a deep breath, "I'm not certain if I'm prepared. Mother says I am, father says I am but I don't think that I will be able to do this. And then the council will intervene. If so I worry I might not have the greatest match. For all we know they could marry me off to a prince aged as old as this kingdom and and…." She trailed off realizing she was just rambling her problems to her friends like some damsel in distress. Which she wasn't. No she was not going to be one of those girls who are weak and dependent on others. She would be strong and face the situation herself. She immediately turned that frown upside down and smiled at her friends.

"I'm rambling aren't I?" she asked while giggling as she saw her friends look elsewhere. Bonnie was first to move forward her squeeze her friend's shoulder in reassurance.

"No need to fret. I know for certain that you will be the greatest Queen of the Forbes heritage. You are after all, the great granddaughter of Victoria Forbes." Bonnie spoke up proudly.

"The very brave Victoria Forbes who single-handedly, with her army, defeated twelve kingdoms in just a matter of two years I believe." Elena backed up her friend. Victoria Forbes was one of the greatest women in history. She was not only a role model in the Forbes legacy but also known through all the domains. Her bravery and valor were exemplary and even till today people spoke very fondly of her. She was a beautiful fair haired widowed Queen who fought for her rightful claim on the throne even after the demise of her husband. People believed Caroline would be the next such influential woman of the Forbes kingdom due to the similarity of physical traits between the two.

It was around midnight when there was a knock on Princess Caroline' chamber doors. "Who is it?" she asked carefully. Elena and Bonnie were working on their appearances.

"It's me Care… Are you decent?" Damon asked. _'Care'_ was his nickname for the princess only used among friends. If any one of their parents knew about such names, they would've been called inappropriate. In the presence of their parents, they were extremely cautious and used only formal language.

"No Damon. I'm in my sleepwear!" She retorted sarcastically knowing Damon would barge in anyway. Exactly two seconds later, Damon and Stefan emerged in modest clothing looking like village commoners. Normal boots, ragged clothes and ugly hats made them look just like some drunkard commoner.

"Well done! Let's go then" Caroline exclaimed as she called out her friends. After a few minutes of bickering and the usual brief flashes of fear and excitement, they all snuck out from the castle and made their way to the tavern. The laughter and music could be heard even outside the structure. Caroline grabbed Damon's hand and rushed inside. Her eyes widened in excitement. People were dancing and enjoying themselves freely without the fear of being uncivil. But then again, they didn't have to fear it because they weren't royalty. It was only a curse for the nobility, members of the council, and the royal family.

After getting drunk on two chalices of ale, four for Damon, the five friends were plastered. Damon, Caroline and Bonnie were dancing in the middle of the crowd while Stefan and Elena were around the corner. Their dancing lasted for about two hours until the crowd died down and the five had to return back to the castle otherwise they would be caught.

"Never have I had this much fun. Damon you are the greatest," Caroline said as she kissed Damon's cheek in her drunken state and wandered off her to room followed in suit by Elena and Bonnie. Stefan and his elder brother too made their way to their chambers but sat for a moment after changing into their own night clothing.

"I think I want to court Caroline," Damon blurted out to his brother drowsily.

"You two would make a fine match. You ought to ask the King directly for her hand in marriage. She will be of age in a few days and her suitors will start lining up. Those men will eat Caroline up anyway." Stefan replied before both brothers fell into deep slumber.

The next morning, the princesses woke up to a loud knock on the door. Caroline grasped her head while Elena barely woke up and Bonnie answered to the door, "Who is it?" she asked. Her head still pounding from last night's festivities.

A servant girl entered the room and bowed, "Her majesty has requested your presence in the throne room immediately," she said keeping her head down. Her voice was trembling and her hands were shaking like a leaf.

Bonnie gulped unintentionally and nodded briskly, "You may leave, she will be there shortly" she said and dismissed her immediately. Maybe the King and Queen found out about their little visit to the tavern last night.

"We might be in trouble Caroline" Bonnie said. If the Queen found out, they were definitely in a lot of trouble because she would not let go of this for quite a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**C2**

**A/N: I'm sorry. I didn't clarify earlier this is a KLAROLINE story with slight Daroline at the beginning. Nothing more. KLAUS AND CAROLINE WILL BE END GAME.**

The three princesses had dressed and cleaned up fairly quick. The trio were making their way up to the throne room once again. Elena and Bonnie walked behind Caroline at her sides while Caroline being the leader of their group marched in the center. Caroline could feel her palms getting sweatier by the minute. Her heartbeat was elevated and her breathing was fast. She had never been so frightened in her life. The notion of getting out of the castle perimeters and sneaking into the public tavern seemed like a thrilling adventure with Damon and Stefan's encouragement but as the princesses were called in by the Queen, Caroline felt all her confidence shatter away.

As she entered the throne room, the guards bowed and let her in along with her friends. Her shoes clicked with the floor, her deep red dress flowing and sweeping behind her. The blonde haired princess inhaled deeply and held her chin high, preparing herself for the worst while the brunette princesses fidgeted fretfully with her fingers looking down. She saw her parents sitting on the throne with frowns and wrinkles on their faces but that was not what caught her attention. The Salvatore princes were standing beside her parents. Stefan was pacing while Damon was leaning against one of the pillars. They both didn't look anywhere near drunk. 'Why did they have to look so good while the girls looked like they hadn't slept in days?'

The three girls curtsied and stepped back a bit as the Queen stood up. "You are late. We have matters to discuss of great import" Elizabeth complained sternly.

The blonde princess rolled her eyes, "Of course" she muttered sarcastically under her breath. Her mother always only wanted to talk to her when there was something serious happening. She would never spend time with her for mother-daughter bonding.

Her mother passed her a stern look and Caroline lowered her head reluctantly. She only passed a quick glance in Damon's direction and saw him looking very serious. "Yes your highness. What do you need to discuss with me?" she asked with just a hint of mockery in her voice.

"The royalties from diverse domains will be arriving today. I expect you and the two princesses to stay inside. No one is allowed to have a glimpse of the princess before the festivity." Elizabeth ordered and ignored the protests from the princesses and looked to Stefan and Damon.

"I expect everyone to honor my regulations" she spoke sweetly looking to Damon which was very unusual. The Queen never liked Damon much because he was crazy and impulsive always getting Caroline into troublesome activities whereas she preferred Stefan to be a greater friend to Caroline.

Caroline eyed her mother suspiciously and turned to her father instead. "They were supposed to come after a week. Why the sudden change?" she asked boldly. She had been given seven days to adore her life to the fullest before being married off to an arrogant, egotistical prince of someplace. She hated her life right now. There was no escape from this. She knew her friends Elena and Bonnie would get great husbands because their parents actually wanted their happiness but hers just seemed to think of her marriage as an asset to gain more power.

"My deepest regret that you shan't have the time you were promised but there were… pressing issues that forced this course of action." He replied looking towards his wife for support who nodded bravely.

"What pressing issues? Is everything alright?" Caroline asked worriedly. When she received no answer from them, she looked towards the princes to help her case but Damon looked away sternly while Stefan just shook his head, ever so slightly to let her know she wasn't going to get any answers.

"I see" Caroline replied angrily. She couldn't believe her parents right now. They were just dismissing her and what infuriated her even more was that not Damon nor Stefan were speaking in her favor. "Well if that is all, I should head back to my chambers so that no potential suitors of mine can actually see me!" she spoke up sarcastically and not waiting for their answer, she strode out of the room into the private gardens.

As soon as Caroline left the room, Bonnie went after her while Elena moved to stand beside Stefan. The younger Salvatore elbowed his older brother. Damon, in return, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Your majesty" he addressed the king and went to stand in front of him at a respectable distance. "Now that Princess Caroline has left, I have to discuss a matter of great ingress." He said formally and with a wave of the King's hand, he continued.

"I would like to probe your permission for courtship to the Princess" he announced. Elizabeth's eyes went wide open as Elena's mouth while the King looked pleased. He smiled genuinely and stood up from his throne to embrace Damon.

"Of course! I would have no objections, Damon. You are already a son to me and I desire that this courtship bids you both well so that I don't have to hand over my daughter to some stranger." He said rather proudly, patting Damon's shoulder encouragingly.

"I am sure father would be delighted to hear this" Stefan chimed in as he moved towards the men. Both the other men smiled while Damon smirked. "Now that that's settled. Let us drink to this" he said deviously and they moved out of the room to the King's study for drinks and cigars.

Elena stood there shocked, unable to form some sort of words. Firstly Damon courting Caroline was something much unexpected. Everyone thought of them as friends not courtesans but certainly Damon had other feelings. Secondly because throughout the day, Stefan ignored her utterly even after she stood next to him, he walked away. He seemed distant. Did something happen that he wasn't feeling comfortable around her? She clouded her mind with millions of thoughts.

The Queen snapped her out of her thoughts, "Elena, I hope you won't speak of this with Caroline yet. She doesn't need further matters stressing her. When the time is right, her father and I, will discuss issues with her" she spoke sweetly. Elena smiled and nodded confused as to why she wanted to hide such a news from Caroline.

Elizabeth smiled at the young, brunette princess in front of her. Elena was always very special to her. She was the perfect sweetheart princess every mother would desire. It was a shame, her own mother couldn't have seen her to become such a beautiful young woman. If the Bennett kingdom had not done it first, Elizabeth would've adopted Elena the moment she laid eyes on her. She loved her own daughter more than Elena but sometimes she wished Caroline would not be so stubborn and would be more submissive like Elena but that wasn't in the Forbes bloodline so she couldn't argue.

Caroline was out in the garden, inhaling the scent of the flowers and nature around her. Light shone on her face and provided her with the warmth of the summer Sun. She loved the summers and they were exceptionally brilliant in the Forbes kingdom. Just a slight mixture of spring and summer with light winds. One of the many reasons she loved staying in her own kingdom during the summertime.

But another reason why she hated living here like a princess was the tall, grey, concrete wall in front of her with guards patrolling above it. The sunlight could barely reach her face when she was in the garden so she mostly visited the balcony from where she could view all of her kingdom and also hope to see the world beyond it, one day.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her dark-skinned friend came and stood next to her. They both stood there still, facing the grey structure, trying to absorb as much sunlight as possible.

"I don't know why my parents treat me like this. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a princess!" Caroline exclaimed sadly as she saw the sentinels approaching them. Her friend passed her a tight smile and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before moving inside the castle, not wanting to gather anymore unwanted attention.

Two days passed more quickly than Caroline could have ever imagined. She stayed mostly in her chambers and was only allowed to visit the dining hall or the balcony since the arrival of the sovereigns had begun promptly. She hated being confined in her room like a little caged pet but she had no option and what made it rather worse was that Damon had grown distant ever since. At least Stefan came to visit her twice, but Damon didn't even bother. It was like he was disregarding her presence deliberately. Her only sources to communicate with were Bonnie, her mother and sometimes Elena. The adopted princess, too, had grown detached and avoided her at many moments.

This was all very unnerving for the blonde princess. She could no longer even roam freely in her own home or that was at least what she thought. It looked like she wasn't even going to get the last week of her life, as herself, to enjoy. She sighed and slumped on her bed staring at the ceiling. It was made of the most colorful glass that Caroline had ever seen, all the colors she had ever seen or heard of swirled together in a fantastic, mesmerizing mess of pure light. It would glisten and transform the plain stone tiling into a sea of color that Caroline would spend her childhood dancing across and imagining she was inside a rainbow. When she was sad and the day was dreary the glass ceiling seemed to weep alongside her.

She was so consumed in her memories, she didn't hear the opening of the door or the clicking of a pair of heels on the tiled surface. She finally realized she wasn't alone when two bodies collapsed by her sides on the bed, trapping her in the middle. She turned on her right to see Elena and on the left, Bonnie. They both didn't look at her instead just stared at the ceiling. It was something they all did when they were little, only then, there only problems were not having matching accessories for their dolls. Now all three of them were the dolls and they could only hope and pray for the best.

"My parents gave away _**my**_ battalion's facility to some 'noble guard' in the council _claiming_ it was well than _a lady_ to command" the dark skinned princess complained theatrically.

"My parents have caged me in my chambers to hide me like a distressed little, naive girl and promised to wed me off to an unknown man for power!" the fair haired princess exclaimed melodramatically.

"Stefan is disregarding my presence in every conversation as if I'm not even present." Elena said sadly staring at the ceiling like it had all the answers to her problems. It was a common practice for the princesses to each share their problems and then work together to come forth with a solution.

Caroline moved her body up supporting herself on her elbows looking to her straight-haired friend, "I thought you and Stefan were about to announce your courtship to the council?" the fair-haired girl asked knowingly.

"I might've done something to upset him otherwise he would've done that already. But he hasn't…" she answered back sadly. Elena was always the one who blamed herself for everything that happened around them.

"I'm sure it's nothing. He'll come around. Doesn't he always?" Bonnie added the last part a bit harshly. The truth was the men fawned over Elena because of her fragility and delicacy and regarded her as a true princess instead of Bonnie. Or even Caroline for that matter. They were both headstrong and fierce and that is the reason why suitors lined up for Elena and Bonnie was cast in the sidelines. Caroline still had pretty features and only a few people had seen Caroline due to her parents' strict rules. Which was, in one way, a good thing because once they got a glimpse of Caroline, they were crazed by her beauty.

Not that Bonnie wanted the attention but it always felt a bit petty around Elena.

Bonnie turned to her head to her other friend, "Your parents must be doing what's best for you. You need to trust them." She said calmly. Her parents were a bit too controlling sometimes but that was always for Caroline's good and it was a reminder there were still people who truly loved and cared for her.

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but Elena's muttering cut her off. "Of course. They love you and whatever decisions they are making must be for your own wellbeing. Besides you know that Damon is-

This time Caroline cut her off. She sat up straight and narrowed her eyes at her friend accusingly. "Wait! Where did Damon come in all of this? And what _decisions_ are my parents making?" She asked suspiciously.

Elena looked around nervously for some kind of distraction but couldn't find one. "You did **not** hear this from me" Elena warned holding up her finger. She breathed in deeply and began, "The other day when we were summoned in the throne room, a short while after you left, Damon …" she trailed off not wanting to be the one to say something she wasn't allowed to.

"Damon what Elena?" Bonnie asked impatiently. Elena turned her head to the side and prepared herself for the moment.

"He asked for permission to court Caroline for a week or two and then he wants to marry her" she stated and looked over to her friends who were in deep shock. At least Bonnie was.

Caroline didn't need to be told something twice. Her anger and frustration were at the top and she literally saw red. She could imagine smoke coming out of her ears and nose. She stomped out of her room ignoring the pleas of her friends who knew better than to get in her way when she was angry.

Caroline made her way to the dining hall where Damon, Stefan and a few members of the council were seated along with two unknown men she didn't recognize. She chose to ignore the audience and was about to enter when someone stepped in her path.

"Apologies duchess but her majesty has requested for you to stay inside your chambers and away from this wing to avoid from prying eyes." A guard said as he glanced inside the hall towards the strangers and then bowed his head again.

"I do not care what my mother has said to you! I need to talk to Damon right now. So get out of my way" Caroline practically yelled at him catching the attention of the spectators inside the room.

Damon quickly glanced at her and called out, "I'll meet you shortly after I'm done here" he called out at her. Stefan scowled at Damon for being so discourteous towards the princess but the elder Salvatore paid him no attention.

His attitude and words further enraged Caroline and she could pull out his hair if he didn't come out this instant. "Damon, come out now! You can be done with 'that' later" she pointed towards the people inside.

Damon excused himself politely from the group of people and hurriedly made his way to Caroline. The golden haired princess couldn't help but notice the two stranger on the table gawking at her constantly and sharing looks as if she was sort of a meal. She didn't have much time to think as Damon grabbed her upper arm, softly, and led her out of the view of the spectators towards the private gardens.

"Is my life a jest to you Prince Damon?" Caroline asked venomously using his proper title to add a bit of bitterness and to let him know that she was upset by his actions. She spoke freely as the gardens were just for the royal family even the council was not allowed there.

"Where are you going with this? Have I done something to upset you Caroline?" Damon asked bluntly. He did not like the way Caroline was talking to him distantly and after tonight they'd all need to keep their strength up by staying together as one.

"What have you done to upset me?" Caroline laughed abruptly turning to face him. "You asked the king and queen for my hand in marriage. Do you not think I should be distraught that you did not even consult with me on the matter?" She questioned him but her voice going softer as she stared into his big blue eyes which were like a stormy sea.

"Caroline" he spoke softly and held her hands in his own. "I asked for your parent's permission to court you. Not marry you" He clowned. Everyone knew Damon was only asking to court Caroline because of the council otherwise he'd have no problem just espousing her off directly.

"We all know why you did that Damon. I'm not a child anymore" She argued with him. "I'm a woman" she declared jutting her chin in the air.

"Yes you are and a very beautiful one if I may add. So Princess Caroline Forbes will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked straight out looking into her blue eyes with his own.

"One on condition" the princess spoke up and smiled deviously when the idea appeared in her mind. "On your knees" she demanded. Damon's pride was the biggest thing for him but he'd have to swallow that if he wanted to marry her.

Begrudgingly Damon lowered himself, still not leaving her hands. He bent '_on his knees'_ as the princess told him to. This had been the hardest job for him but then again Caroline Forbes was no ordinary woman. She challenged everyone and Damon was ready to accept her every challenge in their life together. It would be the only way to keep Caroline safe and with him.

"Is everything to your liking now Princess?" Damon asked sarcastically, still on his knees.

Caroline rubbed her chin with her finger and thumb thoughtfully and then laughed. "The prince could've been better but you'll do fine" she joked and then turned serious waiting for him to proceed.

"Princess Caroline Forbes will you, now, do the honor of marrying me?" He asked in his sweetest voice possible. Caroline's smile was enough to light up the whole town and when she nodded, it was all the permission Damon needed to kiss her temple.

_They watched the happy couple from a distance, laughing, smiling and giggling, totally unaware of the destruction that was about to follow. He'd let the girl have her choice though. She was a beauty and it'd be a shame if he'd have to force her in the right direction but then again life always had a way of disappointing Klaus Mikaelson. _

"_Everything is prepared for tonight. It is going to be a fun evening" the younger Mikaelson brother said with a smirk plastered to his face, watching the couple interact. _

_Klaus turned to him and patted his shoulder, "I'll see you tonight then." He smiled deviously and walked away. _


	3. Chapter 3

**C3**

Caroline had never felt so content in her life. She stood in her chamber, holding the bed post tightly while the maid tied her dress. Caroline loved dressing up but this was the foulest portion of it. With each stretch of the string, the pressure on her lungs amplified. But today the whole lot felt right. Suddenly her life didn't seem like such a gigantic disarray. Damon proposing to Caroline was one of her fondest memories. If all went well then Caroline would marry Damon and she wouldn't even have to deal with any other princes of the other demesnes. Not with Damon around.

"Oh! Love such a beautiful emotion. Makes my eyes water" a voice sounded sarcastically from the doorway.

Caroline turned her head, fully determined, to make the intruder pay for her insolence but her scowl turned into a full smile when she saw the person standing in the doorway.

"Katherine Pierce!" The blonde princess squealed in excitement and ran to embrace her friend. The skinny brunette responded by a smirk of her own and walked forward to exclusively welcome her associate.

"Caroline Forbes! Where have you been?" Katherine asked in a teasing manner fully knowing where she had been. In fact she had known the blonde princess' every move since the last six months.

The fair haired princess turned and shook her head, "I have been where I've always been." She said looking around her chambers reliving all the memories of the past few days. "Where have you been? You just left and didn't come back. I sent my trusted emissary after you but you seemed to have vanished" the princess stated sadly. It had been around a year since she had last heard from Katherine. She was the daughter of one of the most respected council members until one day she just fled the country after having a heated argument with her father.

"Katherine Pierce cannot be found until she wants to be" The brunette declared proudly and looked around the chambers. "Why do I see royal guards instead of your friends here?" she asked.

Caroline looked around a little flushed and somewhat ashamed. "Damon… he's just very…" she trailed off.

"Over protective, childish, immature, incapable, scared?" Katherine suggested faking a smug smile.

The blonde turned to give her friend a stern look, "Cautious" she answered back. The brunette rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. Katherine had always wanted Damon's devotion and when she finally did grab his attention, he had no intention of ever making her a princess. She was just a toy for him to use and move on until he tired off her. Caroline would be her revenge to Damon. Sure the girl was caring and she loved her and she would feel a lot of regret afterwards but Katherine Pierce only looked out for herself. That's how she made it so far.

"So you're under their protection like all the time?" she asked annoyed by the guards' presence.

The blonde giggled and linked her arms with her friend's and walked out of her room after she'd done her hair and moved towards the corridor which led to Elena's bedroom. "No they're not. I get about half of an hour after dinner with Elena and Bonnie but after the guards have been fed, they're back but we utilize what little time we have for our private talks." She answered carelessly.

"I'm really glad you're back Katherine." She said before knocking on Elena's bed chamber's door. "It's like having my sister back" she said and moved inside the door motioning for Katherine to follow her.

Katherine gulped and suddenly felt the guilt course through her. She was going to betray the only person in this country that considered her to be her equal even though she wasn't of royal blood. But she pushed aside all those thoughts when a familiar pair of eyes made contact with her. In the darker corner of the corridor stood Kol Mikaelson, passing her a warning glance. She only held her head high and nodded slightly before moving inside the room with a smile.

Meanwhile in the king's private study, Damon, Stefan and William themselves were having a debate regarding the threats looming over their heads with the arrival of other royalties.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that Katherine is back when the Mikaelsons decided to show up" Stefan suggested. He never ever trusted that con. Not even one bit. She was too cunning, self-centered and only looked out for herself. Although sometimes he did seem to pity her but those days were long gone especially after she changed her identity and tricked many people who crossed her path.

"That is exactly what I am saying. We should keep that psychotic troublemaker away from Care- Damon spoke but immediately corrected himself when he saw Stefan's sharp look. "From Caroline, I mean."

The king nodded and downed his drink in one big gulp, "I suppose your observations could be correct but Miss Katherine is the daughter of a nobleman and furthermore a very trusted person in my child's opinion." He said looking towards both the princes. "I cannot just order the guards to keep Ms. Katherine away without any evidence. As of now, we just wait for her to slip and then we take action." He announced.

"What about the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked worriedly. He could still not forget the conversation they had earlier with the Mikaelsons before Caroline interrupted the meeting.

_**Flashback: **_

"_Let's just cut to the chase. Shall we?" Damon said straightforward sitting on the head chair in the dining hall. Two of the Mikaelson brothers had suddenly decided to come by along with the other possible suitors for the Forbes' Princess. If there was one thing to be known, it was that the Mikaelsons were not welcome near the Salvatores and since the Forbes had such a strong relation to the Salvatores, the Mikaelsons were forbidden to come to their kingdom along with their allies. But here they were, sitting like much respected guests. _

_It was Klaus who nodded and spoke up first. "Of course. You may speak your mind Damon" he leaned back in his chair and passed a smug smile to his younger brother who sat across him. _

_Damon clenched his fists at his dictatorial and ordering tone. Stefan looked towards his elder brother and shook his head to avoid him from lashing out and causing trouble. _

"_The people of your kingdom are not welcome here. You'd be wise to leave before the Queen hears of this. She will not be as kind as the King has been towards you" a council member warned. _

_The younger Mikaelson just laughed while the older one seemed to be controlling his amusement. "I assure you my intentions are- he was cut off by Damon. _

"_Less than honorable" Damon declared in a firm tone. "But let me make it clear, if you so much as make a move, I will hunt you down and eradicate every trace there is of you and your brother" he warned. _

"_I have two more brothers. What makes you think they won't come after you or your brother Stefan here" Klaus hissed back. _

"_We have the Bennett Kingdom, the Forbes kingdom along with many others. I assure you taking us down won't be a child's play" Damon answered back playfully looking straight into the bastard's eyes. _

_The argument continued with threats flying across each other until Stefan chose to calm down the audience and resolve the issue. He was never one to resort to violence, not when issues could be solved by simply talking. _

"_Let's just calm down. Shall we?" he spoke up and breathed in when he saw everyone ceased to argue. _

"_Now that that's settled. What is it that you desire?" Stefan asked looking towards Klaus and Kol but mainly focused on the elder Mikaelson. _

_It was Kol who answered. "Let's see." He spoke stroking his chin thoughtfully. "A fair haired, gorgeous beauty, for my brother here, who hasn't been seen my many people. Do you know where we can find one?" he asked sarcastically. _

_The whole room was silenced by his outrageous words. No one was ever even allowed to bring the princess into matters like these. Let alone to __**demand**__ her in such a discourteous manner. Especially not in front of the Salvatores who would give their life for her. Or even take someone's life for her. _

"_How dare you?" the advisor of the kind accused standing from his chair. _

"_You are not capable of talking about the Princess like this. This is treason!" Another council member hissed venomously. _

_Damon simply held his hand up and ordered them to settle down. He narrowed his eyes at Klaus who was looking towards Damon to fall into his trap by accepting his relationship with Caroline in front of the council so that they would be outraged and hand her over to someone else. Preferably Klaus. _

_But Damon was not so easily fooled. Especially not when it came to Caroline's safety and future. "Of course! It is your right after all but don't be disappointed when she chooses me. For I have already talked to the King." Damon gloated proudly. Stefan smiled at his brother's antics. _

_Klaus simply smirked back, "Then you wouldn't mind if I try my hand with the Princess during the festivities." He challenged back. _

_While Damon talked with the council both Mikaelson brothers' attention was caught by some commotion on the entrance of the hall. It was the blonde beauty they were talking about. Klaus was stunned by her beauty. He had seen her once from the background but definitely not so close. Her splendor seemed to have lit up the whole room. He could hear her sweet, melodic voice but hardly make out the words she said until she called out for Damon which made his blood boil. He would have to work harder to gain the princess' affections since she only knew him as the enemy. But surely that wouldn't be so hard since all the women fawned over his charm. _

The King snapped Stefan out of his thoughts. "As for the Mikaelsons. Tell the guards to keep a close eye on them. I don't want them here. But with Caroline we don't have much of a choice because of the council. They have announced that they have no objections with Klaus Mikaelson trying to court Caroline and I cannot do much to stop him." The king informed regretfully.

"But Damon I want you to stay close to her. She is far too trusting. Don't let her out alone with him" He instructed cautiously.

Damon and Stefan both nodded and headed out after bowing slightly leaving the King to his own thoughts.

The Mikaelson brothers were sitting I the guest chambers they had received from the Forbes king. He was a fool to let them into his home. He would destroy him and after the previous day, he would not only destroy him but also the Salvatores and just to add a bit more acid, he would also take away his daughter. Yes. He would take away Caroline Forbes. She was breathtaking. He had seen many beautiful women over the years but never had he seen anyone as… as… radiant and full of light as her.

Klaus would make sure that William Forbes' greatest regret would be allowing him to stay under his roof. He would not only destroy the Salvatores along with the Forbes but also all of their allies. But that didn't mean he'd need to destroy each and every person. He'd definitely make an exception for the blonde beauty if she'd remain submissive and compliant.

"What plagues your mind brother?" this younger brother pulled him out of his thoughts. He didn't really want to bring Kol with him considering he was the craziest and most impulsive brother but it was better to leave the command of his entire battalion under the supervision of his 'wise', elder brothers Elijah and Finn.

Klaus stroked his chin thoughtfully and turned to look at his brother with a wolfish grin plastered to his face that screamed 'Caroline Forbes'.

Kol snickered playfully and shook his head, "Are you sure about this Nik? The blonde spitfire is genuinely a beauty but I've heard she is as arrogant as all the Forbes women" he chimed in seriously.

"Nothing a Mikaelson can't handle, I'm sure" Klaus answered back confidently. Little did he know that getting in the good graces of Caroline Forbes would be harder than he could ever imagine.

The next morning was the day Caroline was dreading the most. The final festivities would start and she would have to be introduced in front of all the people once again as she was once when she was born. But now it was different. Now it felt like she was being showed off for auction. But it made her feel better that it was kind of a fixed auction. Everyone in the inner circle knew she'd eventually marry Damon the rest was only to keep up appearances.

That moment came earlier than anyone could've imagined. Now here they were. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena standing in the ladies room to fix their appearances after attending the launch of the merriments for three hours and still they were only excused for a little while. Elena was soothing out the wrinkles in her dress while Bonnie was helping Caroline with her hair.

"So has Stefan talked to you yet?" Caroline asked concerned for both her friends. They seemed to be doing fine a week ago and suddenly their couple was nonexistent.

The adopted princess sighed and looked away, "No he hasn't and neither have I any intention of talking to him if he does not care" with that said Elena walked out of the door back towards the public gardens where the festivities were held.

"Do not fret. I will talk to Stefan myself" Caroline reassured Bonnie who seemed a bit shaken up by her sister/friend's behavior. Soon they both followed in suite and joined the celebration.

Caroline met many people as evening approached. She could swear she hadn't met these many people in her life as she met in one day and remembering each and every one was an even bigger issue. Right now she needed to look for Stefan. She looked around and found Damon chatting with her father and a few other nobles, Bonnie with Elena and her mother but no sign of Stefan. She politely excused herself from her conversation with a potential suitor who was just gloating over his accomplishments.

She walked around the fountain many times and looked in the corner when she found someone who looked much like Stefan. At seeing the whip of blonde hair Caroline figured it would be Stefan so she stalked to him with as much stealth and speed as possible in that heavy dress which literally pulled her down to the ground.

"Stefan?" she named out once reaching close to him. When he didn't turn she stubbornly walked over to him and turned him around to face her fully intent on giving him her piece of mind.

"Are you tone-deaf or just discounting me?" The blonde grew hot with his oblivious state but was immediately taken aback when the man she scolded wasn't Stefan but someone else. _She was in deep trouble. Yes! Very deep trouble. _

"I could never ignore you love" the man answered and held his hand out for her to take. "Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson" he chimed in with a mysterious smirk plastered to his face.

Caroline's eyes grew wide as realization stuck into her. Did she just hear Mikaelson? As in the very Mikaelsons who were hated by the Salvatores and the Forbes?


	4. Chapter 4

**C4**

_**Previously: **_

"_Are you tone-deaf or just discounting me?" The blonde grew hot with his oblivious state but was immediately taken aback when the man she scolded wasn't Stefan but someone else. She was in deep trouble. Yes! Very deep trouble. _

"_I could never ignore you love" the man answered and held his hand out for her to take. "Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson" he chimed in with a mysterious smirk plastered to his face. _

_Caroline's eyes grew wide as realization stuck into her. Did she just hear Mikaelson? As in the very Mikaelsons who were despised by the Salvatores and the Forbes? _

He watched her reaction very closely. Observing every twitch of her eyes, every hitched breath and also the fact that she was chewing on her bottom lip. Probably still thinking how a Mikaelson entered her kingdom. She was exquisiteness. Even more so up close. He had seen many princesses over the years but no one was nearly as striking as her. Her blonde hair shone so bright they almost blinded him. She had a natural aura of light and purity surrounding her and from the rumors he had heard she was just that. Purity.

He noticed the wheels in her brain turning round and round. He laughed silently wondering what she could be thinking. He doubted she'd be thinking about his good looks.

"Can I be acquainted with what runs in that pretty little head of yours love?" he asked sardonically.

She sharply turned her head to him and her face hardened immediately. "Excuse me?" she was shocked by his behavior. She was a princess and no one except her friends of course was allowed to address her like that. Normally she would've just kept quiet but this was Klaus. Klaus MIKAELSON. And she had every intention of giving him her piece of mind.

"Don't worry love. Your council just approved of me to court you and I think so will your father but of course he doesn't have a choice. Much like you I presume? So- he was conveniently cut off by the blonde princess in front of him who was very much enraged by his words.

"Let me tell you something Prince Klaus Mikaelson!" she exclaimed angrily using his proper title to carry her message across that she was not intimidated by him or his name or title. "This is my kingdom. These are my people here. I may tolerate your presence for the sake of my people and for the respect I hold for the council but that does not mean you or anyone can force me into doing anything" she stated pointing her finger at him ignoring the cautious looks she was receiving from the audience all around.

"How dare you talk to me like that? You will live to regret that" he hissed back in warning. Surely she was pretty enough and he was always one to appreciate beauty so he wouldn't kill her but there were many worst things in life than death. No one had ever dared to talk to him like this and lived to see the day. She would but certainly without the brashness.

He watched in the background as the knights in the shining armor, Stefan and Damon, came to rescue their precious princess from the monster Klaus Mikaelson. He smirked at their presence and saw how Damon possessively came and stood in between Klaus and Caroline. Stefan stood beside her smiling at a few people who seemed _too_ concerned by the situation.

"Damon. Stefan. Long time mate!" Klaus exclaimed exaggeratingly.

Damon for one rolled his eyes much like the blonde princess standing behind him. "Klaus. Didn't I tell you to stay away from _Princess_ Caroline?" Damon asked menacingly.

Klaus merely smiled and pressed his lips together to form a thin line. "Let me tell you something. Your threats mean nothing to me." He said with a shrug. "_Your_ council has so kindly approved of me to be more than eligible for Caroline here." He said sarcastically glancing at her with lust in his eyes that made her scoff. "I don't really see any need for your approval _mate_. Unless you're her brother or father." He added in an ominous tone.

"You're all causing a scene here." Stefan whispered lowly with a fake smile so no one could spread more rumors about their 'fight'. "We can talk about this later at night in the private gardens." He said and watched as both Damon and Klaus nodded in agreement.

They both glared each other for a few minutes before the elder Salvatore begrudgingly stepped back and turned to the princess behind him. "Let us go inside. The king and queen are waiting" he said nodding softly to her. She turned around and walked a few steps forward but then stopped to look past her shoulder at the Mikaelson prince who tried to insult her. He wouldn't get off that easy.

"You should come visit me when you learn some proper etiquettes on how to interact with a lady and how to address a princess" she called after him sweetly but announced it loud enough for the majority of the people in their surroundings to hear her.

Damon and Stefan both smirked and barely contained their laughter when they saw Klaus' flushed face as people started talking about how he had no manners to talk to ladies and how he disrespected the princess in _her_ home. Rumors spread fast and got exaggerated easily too. So as of now Klaus Mikaelson was named as a fool with no respect for women.

"Well played princess" Damon commented, smirking as he walked besides Caroline as they made their way to the throne room.

She turned to him and shook her head, "Why didn't you tell me that the Mikaelson prince was here?" she asked disregarding his previous comment.

He sighed, "The King thought that he'd be able to handle the situation till then but then Klaus went directly to the council." He said in one breath. "Now the matter is out of his hands" he added scornfully.

"What do you mean the council approved? How can they approve of a Mikaelson!" she questioned half confused, half furious. She hated the Mikaelsons. The kind of rumors she heard about them were enough to show her dislike was justified.

"Don't fret. Just humor him." He said looking at her with his big blue eyes. "For a few days. _For me_" he added pleadingly.

She sighed knowing she could not deny him. At least not when he looked at her with those big blue orbs which made him resemble a loveable, young puppy. "Fine. But you will pay me back for this" she said raising her index finger to him.

He smirked in a very Damon-like manner. "Of course! After our marriage I'll…" he was cut off by the blonde.

"You seem a bit too confident that we are going to get wedded" she said raising her eyebrows questioningly trying to hide her smile.

"Your smile gives me all the confidence I need" he said cheekily. She blushed and before she could reply the guards in front of them bowed and they entered the throne room.

They entered the room and curtsied. Caroline took her place on the throne with her parents and was presented with gifts and favors from people of other countries congratulating her for the start of the festivities.

She was surprised at the number of princes trying to woo her with presents and flattery. She sighed knowing that all their gestures were a waste. She was going to marry Damon everyone in her family and friends knew that but of course no one else knew the secret pact between the king and Damon. Surely her father was a man of honor and always followed the rules but when the matter came to his daughter, he couldn't just hand her off to a stranger.

After a few hours, Caroline rubbed the back of her neck tiredly and tried to sit as proper as possible but her body was stiff by now. She had been sitting there for hours and was glad when the presenter announced the end of the session. But she was far from done, she still needed to discuss a few things with her father and as she suspected he dismissed the guards and the only people present in the room now were the Salvatores and the Forbes family.

"What were you thinking today Caroline? Insulting a prince in public?" Elizabeth hissed angrily towards her daughter. There was a part of her proud of the fact that her daughter had shown the prince what he deserved but people weren't only pointing towards Klaus. Caroline was also insulted in the matter. Even though she didn't need the approval of the other princes but in the eyes of her people she _did_ because they had no idea that Damon would be the only prince marrying Caroline.

"Mother he is not just a prince. He is a Mikaelson!" Caroline exclaimed back dramatically. "Besides he was treating me like I were not a person but a piece of meat" she added pouting. All men looked at her like that except Damon and Stefan. She hated when they treated her like a pretty, little porcelain doll. She was not a doll. She was a princess, a very tough princess.

"Mikaelson or not. No prince is to be treated that way. You are a grown woman Caroline, conduct yourself as one." Her mother said back in a firm tone.

"But- Caroline tried to argue like a little child would but her mother held up her finger and shook her head.

"No but-s Caroline." Her mother warned. "No one knows of the arrangement between your father and Prince Damon. If you're as stubborn as you are now, everyone will be suspicious. Treat them all the same" she said in a much softer tone.

"Okay" the princess nodded sighing. It would be no use arguing with her mother once she had made up her mind.

"If I may say something?" Damon inquired wanting to speak. After the king's approval he nodded in gratitude. "I think you- he said pointing towards Caroline- "should be careful around them. They are obviously not here with good intentions" he said looking towards the Queen, who was nodding in agreement and the young princess who was narrowing her eyes at him.

"What do you mean **them**? Who else is there?" she asked worriedly. As in one Mikaelson wasn't enough, there were more of them in _her_ kingdom.

Damon looked towards Stefan and the King for help but they all shied away to answer so exhaling again he answered her. "Kol is also here" he said and waited for the outburst.

"WHAT!?" she shouted and immediately covered her mouth with her hands when her mother gave her a stern look. "I meant what?" she asked again in a much more decent manner.

"Both the brothers are here. Everyone needs to be careful around them. We need to show them our inner strength at the moment. They think they can come here and strike us up but we have to show them we are stronger than that." Damon answered back seriously looking towards everyone.

"All of us have to stay together. No one should be alone at any time" Stefan added looking towards Caroline. She nodded respecting his suggestion.

"Well if that is all, we should get going. We proposed to talk to Klaus in the gardens tonight" Stefan said to the King and Queen who seemed a little concerned for their daughter.

"Don't worry we'll be there with her" Damon reassured her parents and they both nodded at him in gratitude.

"I need to have a word with my daughter… alone" the King suddenly said as the trio were about to leave.

Damon and Stefan shared glances and nodded respectfully. "We'll be in the gardens" they said in unison and left swiftly.

Caroline stood up and faced her father who seemed conflicted. "What troubles you father?" she asked softly. Her father had been under more stress than she had ever seen him.

The King exhaled and rubbed his temple with his hand, "I don't know how to place this exactly but I need you to stay away from Damon a bit" he said somewhat shyly.

Now Caroline was genuinely confused. First he said for them to stick together then in private he told her to avoid being in Damon's presence. As if her mother read her thoughts she quickly answered.

"What your father means is that no one knows of the arrangement we have with Damon but if you continue to only give Damon all of your time the others will get suspicious. You know that such pacts are not appreciated by the council. Try giving time to other princes too. Mathew from Donovan seems to be a nice young gentleman." She suggested and then Caroline understood exactly what her parents were playing at.

They wanted a backup plan in case Damon would not be the best option for her. She frowned but nodded right away knowing that their concerns were not totally incorrect too.

"I understand" she simply said and walked away. She walked to the private gardens. Her life was going to be hell if this all kept going. First Damon was distant and now that she convinced him to be normal with her again, she had to create some distance between them. Stefan wasn't talking to Elena. Bonnie was unhappy with her position. Her parents were burdened. In one day her life had turned from upright to bad again.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Stefan pacing in the end of the hall. He immediately saw her and smiled in relief. She smiled back at him and walked to him.

"Damon's talking to Klaus. We should give them a moment" Stefan said awkwardly. Maybe Damon was discussing something with Klaus that he didn't want Caroline to know about. She shook away her thoughts and decided to make the best of the time she had.

"I noticed you and Elena are never together anymore" she said idly fiddling with the sleeves of her dress. "Did something happen?" she asked sheepishly.

Stefan smiled widely at her friend's antics to get information for Elena. "Nothing has happened. I just want to keep her out of harm's way with the Mikaelsons here as I want to keep you safe." He said confidently.

"Then why have you been disregarding her?" she asked confused and looked straight into his eyes.

"What you hear now only stays between us. Not a word to Damon or the King and Queen" Stefan whispered in a very serious tone. The blonde princess nodded for him to continue.

"I fear that the Mikaelsons are targeting your kingdom only on the basis of their enmity for us. I have no wish to bring Elena into harm's way. If she is seen with me, it will draw her into their focus as you. But unlike my brother I am not selfish enough to let anyone harm the person I love." He said in a tone that showed his dismissal for Damon's decision.

"Damon's not in love with me" Caroline said blushing. Damon didn't love her. They were simply very great friends helping each other.

Stefan chuckled at her and patted her shoulder reassuringly, "Whatsoever you say Princess" he remarked.

She quickly recovered from her embarrassed state and looked at him seriously, "Don't change the subject of our conversation. I understand your concern but please talk to Elena. She is miserable." She pleaded and batted her eyelashes at him innocently. She knew this trick always worked on the Salvatore brothers and it did. Stefan nodded and smiled at her frolics.

They were both pulled out of their thoughts when a grumpy Damon came marching to them. He disregarded Stefan's presence completely and turned to Caroline.

"He wants to talk to you alone but if he even blinks in the wrong way, you tell me okay?" Damon said in an angry tone. He seemed less cocky than usual. Caroline could only wonder what Klaus had said to make him so angry.

When she didn't answer he raised his voice. "Do you understand?" He asked shaking her shoulders which shocked her.

She nodded and watched Damon walk away with a worried Stefan on his tail. She shook her head and inhaled deeply before entering the private gardens.

He was standing there with his back towards her. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you here?" she asked directly not wanting to waste any time in pleasantries.

He turned around and raised his eyebrows at her good-humoredly. "You're in an awful mood today princess. Does that have something to do with my presence here?" he asked innocently placing a hand over his heart forging a hurt expression.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. But before she could answer, Klaus spoke again but this time his words didn't leave the impact he was hoping.

"Don't fret. Whatever I'm here to do won't harm you in any way. I am a collector of beauty not a destroyer and you, sweetheart, seem to possess much natural beauty" he said seductively.

Caroline could swear she could only see red. The nerve of this arrogant prince to come into her home and repeatedly mistreat her and not only that but also to threaten her.

She pointed her finger at him and glared him. "I am not some little, weak girl who can be threatened and humiliated. I am the princess of this kingdom. I will tolerate you as a guest in my home and nothing more. But portend me or my people one more time and mark my words, you will be repentant" she threatened him and she could already see he was a bit taken aback by her outburst but she had every right to be angry. _He_ was the one provoking _her_, not the other way.

She turned on her back to walk away from him thinking of a hundred excuses to kick him out of her kingdom but little did he know she was far from done.

"Hold up princess!" she heard him call after her.

She turned to look at him and pouted slightly.

"I have no wish to bring harm to you or your people. Perhaps you misunderstood my intentions." He said apologetically but firmly. "I only wish for our kingdoms to be united. May it be by friendship or _marriage_" he said and whispered the last part dramatically.

"Well I have no desire to marry you. I am spoken for" she said with finality holding her head high. Damon would've been proud of her if he saw her now but he was too busy being grumpy and angry as usual.

"Spoken for by whom? Damon? Stefan?" he asked as if it were a matter of jesting. "I assure you will want to reconsider after you hear what I propose" he said smirking. He stepped forward and moved towards her.

His confident smirk was what caught Caroline off guard. What did he have in mind? She backed a few steps

Subconsciously her eyes went to search for help nearby. Damon had left guards with her. Where were they now? She looked around and saw no one except two guards who seemed to be blocking her exit. They didn't seem like the people of her kingdom. The _Mikaelsons_.

"What do you want?" she asked. Her voice not as poised as before.

As if he sensed her fear, he smiled cruelly and inched closer and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. As expected, her eyes went wide open and she jerked her head back (as much as she could with avoiding to collide with the guards behind her).

"What are you- she started but was cut off by Klaus again.

"Shh! Shh! Do not worry. Just listen to my proposition." He cooed in a false soothing voice. When she weakly nodded, he smiled and continued while playing with a strand of her golden hair.

"Well as you already know I have people inside your kingdom. There are only two courses you can choose from now." He said looking at her face momentarily as if memorizing her features. "Either my brothers and I will everyone here including your beloved Salvatores. Or you marry me and we avoid further bloodshed" he offered and smiled at her horror stricken face.

"What do you mean further bloodshed?" she asked afraid to hear the answer but she needed to know how many souls had been struck down in this war.

He merely shrugged. "Well no royals. Only a few guards or so but that's not what is important" he started again. "I forgot to tell you that my brothers Finn and Elijah are leading our army here and at the moment your whole beloved kingdom is surrounded" he added as if the first threats weren't enough.

Caroline could hardly breathe at the moment. Either it was because of the tight dress she was wearing or the extortions she just received. She could feel herself losing control. How did this happen? One moment they were strong and had alliances and the next moment they were and helpless.

"I need time to think" she blurted out immediately. She needed to buy time. Enough to avoid bloodshed and enough to give her time to find a solution that didn't involve her being sold off as a trophy. She really didn't want to marry a man like Klaus.

"I will give you one night my dear Caroline but only because it is you. No one else would've gotten this leniency" he whispered and caught her hand and kissed the top of it.

"I'll be looking forward to hearing your answer. See you in the morning then" he said and stood back watching as Caroline turned on her heel.

She ran senselessly to find anyone. She ran and didn't once look back fearing he might change his mind and just kill her. She needed to find her parents and her friends. She ran and next to her room. She opened it to see it was empty. Her friends should've been there.

She sprinted to the Salvatores' chambers and next to her parents and saw them all to be empty. At first her thoughts shifted to the worst but then she heard someone whispering her name.

"Princess. Princess" he called out. It was one of the royal guards. He was one of the many trusted people of the kingdom.

"Richard! Where are my parents?" she asked worriedly tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

"Follow me" he said in a hushed tone and took her to throne room where she saw her father, Stefan and Damon talking and then at the other end she saw her mother, Elena and Bonnie laughing about something totally unaware of the trouble that was surrounding them.

Damon was the first one to turn and look at Caroline's whitened, pale face. He frowned and rushed to her disregarding any formalities.

"Are you okay? What did _he_ say?" Damon asked immediately dismissing Richard. She looked at him once and then to everyone in the room. The laughter ceased and everyone turned to look at her.

"He declared war" was all she said that everyone in the room gaped in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

**C5**

Caroline stared at the ceiling of her room. The darkness of the night had engulfed the sky and the only sources of light were the unlimited stars and the bright moon. All the torches in her room had been blown out. She couldn't believe she was being forced like a child to sleep and rest while the kingdom was at the verge of a war that was all because of her stubbornness. Well mostly because of stubbornness.

She could still remember the way her mother and her friends started shaking when she told them about Klaus' threats. Damon and Stefan instantly shared looks and nodded towards the King who seemed a bit too frazzled to handle the whole situation. Forbes' men had never been great under pressure. It had always been the women. But in those days, there were no Damon and Stefan to block their path.

Damon had promptly sent Caroline to her room with a handful of his trusted guards. He had promised to take care of the situation but he didn't realize that she was more than capable of handling everything herself. But regardless she obeyed and went to her chambers to rest like a dutiful future wife and an obedient princess.

She reminisced how Bonnie had instantly run off to call to her own country for help while Elena tried to calm the Queen and the Salvatores and the King seemed to already plan out their strategies. She was sure they could handle everything but that didn't mean that the women needed to sit around like fancy dolls.

Caroline huffed annoyed and was about to push herself out of bed when she felt something cold and sharp against her throat. She instantly opened her eyes to see a figure looming over her holding a dagger at her throat threateningly. It was Kol Mikaelson.

Her eyes widened and she was about to scream for help but he pressed the knife harder against her throat and she gulped fearfully.

"Don't make a sound dear princess otherwise I will have to slit your pretty little neck" he warned with a dangerous smile. That's when Caroline heard all the noise and smelt that awful odor. It was the smell of smoke and … death. She could hear the sounds of metal clanging against metal and screams which sent shivers down her spine.

She nodded towards Kol, indication she won't say a word. But as soon as he removed the dagger from her throat, she produced the loudest scream her body could muster.

Kol turned to her and glared her. If looks could kill, she would've been dead.

He grabbed her by her hair pulled her from her bed and dragged her off the bed. He wasn't allowed to kill her, but there was nothing said about a little roughness. Before he could even attempt to take her any further to his brother, something hit the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

Caroline's head instantly went up to see the face of her savior and it was none other than Stefan Salvatore. She promptly noticed his look. He was a mess. Definitely their kingdom had been attacked. She went to him and hugged him, forgetting all formalities. She was just saved from death, she could care less about bureaucracies right now.

Their embrace was short lived as the sounds of crashes outside broke their moment and forced both of them apart.

"What in the world is happening Stefan? Where are the guards?" Caroline questioned angrily. Surely the Forbes had enough cavalry to protect their own home.

"Everyone was asleep and the Mikaelsons just saw the opportunity and attacked. But Damon will tell you the rest. I have to get to your parents so I will leave you to Damon. We all need to leave now!" He said and held onto her arm and gently led her out of room.

As soon as she stepped outside her chambers, it was a total warzone. Soldiers fighting here and there. Blood and weapons everywhere. Her legs seemed to have frozen and it was only Stefan who kept pulling her along.

"What about Elena and Bonnie?" she finally asked regaining a bit of her senses.

"Bonnie and Elena have already left. You're the only one left behind" he said and they both stopped as they saw two Mikaelson soldiers approaching them with swords in their hands. Stefan backed Caroline behind him and tightened his hold onto his own sword.

The first guard charged at them swinging his sword at the younger Salvatore but Stefan dodged him and quickly stabbed him and then dealt with the other soldier while Caroline looked around seeing her men get slaughtered. Not only her men but also a few of the Mikaelsons. She felt bad for them. They were only blindly following orders of the egotistical men like Klaus, Kol and Damon. They were all getting hurt only in the race of power and that was what she hated most about her lifestyle.

She didn't have much time to think as Stefan grabbed her arm again and began moving. She grabbed the hem of her dress with her other hand and tried to catch up with Stefan ignoring the commotion around her. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard piercing screams of a woman. It didn't sound very familiar to her. She guessed it might be one of the maids.

"Stefan! We have to go back. The woman… she…" she mumbled and protested trying to reason with him but he just shook his head and stopped abruptly pushing open the main door of their household with a forceful kick.

When the scene unfolded in front of her, she could barely believe her eyes. The limits of her household perimeters were still not as much of a bloodbath as it was outside. There was no one outside except her who wasn't fighting for their lives. She could see the guards she'd known since her childhood fighting to protect. Suddenly her feet stopped moving along with Stefan's. She wasn't sure why but had a good idea, it had something to do with the huge, strong man with a bloodied sword standing in front of them. She couldn't recognize him but from his clothing he seemed like a man of import to the Mikaelsons.

"Well well, what do we have here?" he asked tauntingly as Stefan placed the princess behind him once again and stood in front of her protectively.

"Finn Mikaelson" Stefan replied, keeping his voice calm but Caroline knew that it was his panic voice. She herself panicked. Finn Mikaelson! But Klaus said that he would give her time till the morning before he finally attacked. What did Damon do while she was sent away?

Suddenly Stefan turned his head back to her, "RUN!" he yelled and Caroline just backed away as she saw the Finn attack Stefan. She shrieked and her eyes filled with tears but fortunately, Stefan blocked his attack and again looked back at her, "Find Damon and get out of here! GO!" he shouted while still fighting off Finn.

She turned on her back and looked around. Just as she was about to run, she felt someone call her from behind. "Princess" he called. It was Richard. He was injured, a few scratches on his face and arms but nothing seemed too serious. He ran to her and bowed only slightly but Caroline was not offended.

"This is no time for formalities Richard. Please, help me get to Damon" Caroline pleaded grabbing his arm. He bowed his head low and nodded. "Of course. Follow me" he muttered ran towards the main garden where, now, there was only bloodshed and no more beauty and tranquility. She could see men fighting and getting killed and it frustrated her. Why did everyone have to be so hungry after power?

She saw as a few of the Mikaelson guards tried to attack her but Richard easily fought them off and in a minute's time a two more of Damon's most trusted guards joined Richard to 'escort' her to Damon.

She couldn't help but let the tears stream down her face as she ran after the guards that she trusted with her life right now. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were pink and wet. As soon as she reached the stables and Richard was about to open the door when blood splatted everywhere. It came on her face, her clothes and her eyes. She screamed wildly as she saw the arrow embedded into Richard's chest. His body fell down onto the floor along with Caroline. She tried to get the arrow out but it was too late. He was dead. Poor Richard whom she had known since she was a child was dead.

The other two guards had enough sense to quickly kick the stable door open and drag Caroline inside who was almost drenched in blood. As they pulled her inside Caroline saw from her teary eyes, Klaus was standing on the balcony alongside the archer who shot Richard. He was looking directly at her with a dead serious expression and then motioned his guards to move towards the stable. That was the last thing she saw before she was pulled in.

She heard the noise of horses and then another familiar voice behind her. It was Damon. She quickly scurried to her feet and ran to embrace him. Damon gladly returned her hug and pulled apart only to look for injuries.

"What happened Damon? I saw Kol and then Stefan saved me and then Finn came and then Richard. Oh my God, Klaus killed Richard and where are Elena and Bonnie and my parents?" she rambled on and didn't care if she did. She was confused and needed answers.

Damon listened to her carefully and patiently and waited for her to stop. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern and worry in his voice.

She nodded weakly as the tears mixed with the blood on her cheeks. The blood of Richard. Damon nodded back at her, smiling encouragingly.

"Good. We have to leave. Elena and Bonnie have already left. I need to get you out of here." He said and nodded towards one guard while the other brought a horse. Damon's horse into view.

Damon helped Caroline get up on the horse and instructed his men while she got comfortable with the horse. She could still hear the rattling of metal against metal and the piercing screams of her people but in that moment, when she stroked the horse's mane, she could only think of the day when her father bought her that white horse once she was little.

She was drawn out of her memories when Damon got up on the horse behind her and held the reigns securing her in between them.

"Get all the gates open. We'll need as many distractions as possible. Make sure we get out at any cost!" Damon warned his men who nodded at him reassuringly.

He titled his head so he could look at Caroline, "I need you to hold onto me no matter what happens. Okay?" he asked and waited for her to respond. She only nodded but grabbed his arm before he moved his horse.

"What about my parents?" she asked. She asked everyone the same question but no one really answered her. But she needed to know her parents were safe before she easily ran off into the sunset with Damon. "Have they left already?" she asked again wondering about her parent's location.

He just sighed and shook his head. "We have to leave. NOW" he said focusing on the urgency of the situation but Caroline could care less about anything than her parents right now.

"WHERE. ARE. THEY. DAMON?!" she shouted at him angrily as more and more tears slipped her eyes.

"They've been captured. I'm sorry but we have to leave now!" he said and gripped the reigns tighter.

Caroline's eyes grew wide as the realization settled in. "I can't just leave. Not when **he** has my parents. We have to get to them. I have to save them!" She yelled at him hysterically.

"We can't. **You** can't. It's too late. We're leaving" he argued hoping she would, in fact, understand but she just kept struggling in his arms to get off. Knowing she would be stubborn and would not leave without creating an issue, he slipped his hand into the pocket of his trouser and collected some powder in his palm.

"He will kill my parents Damon. Let go of me!" she yelled at him once more but before she could even get off the horse, his hand covered her nose and her mouth. She inhaled sharply and felt herself losing consciousness.

"I'm really sorry Caroline but I made a promise to your parents to protect you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you" he promised and kissed the top of her head as he readjusted her body so that she was leaning against his chest.

"Damon… no … save them… please…" she mumbled the last sentence before she fell into deep slumber.

Damon didn't waste another second and trotted his horse out of the stables into the gardens once again. But as he exited he saw, a group of Mikaelson soldiers trying to surround him. He looked for an escape route and the only ones he could see were the main gate and another path that was little difficult to go through. The bodies of the Forbes' soldiers had been piled up there. Either he'd have to trot over their dead bodies or he could take the main gate that his men had opened.

He chose the latter.

When Klaus finally reached the bottom of the staircase of castle, he could see all the destruction and havoc caused. He was proud of his army and his brothers who had managed to sneak in the kingdom easily. He easily fought off the few foolish soldiers of the Forbes' and Salvatores' kingdom who were aiming to kill him. Everywhere he looked, he saw blood and destruction. It was a pity he had to destroy such a beautiful place.

He was, however, not interested in the scenery of the kingdom. Right now he was looking for the blonde princess and the Salvatore brothers. He had caught the King and Queen himself and they didn't dare try to fight him off. Not that they could somehow. But his main concern right now was to find Caroline. If she'd get away all his plans would be foiled.

He looked around and that's when all the alarm bells in his mind went off. There she was lying unconscious in Damon's arms as they both rode away. Behind them were two more horse riders. Stefan Salvatore and Mathew of Donovan. He could care less about the two of them when his most prized possession was about to escape his grasp.

He looked towards his brother Elijah and Kol who were fighting off the people who were holding the gate open for them to escape.

"CLOSE THAT DAMN GATE 'LIJAH!" he shouted pointing towards the gate with his sword and already marching there, hoping he would catch them before they left.

Kol heard his brother and could see that Elijah was busy, so he pushed the man attacking him and stabbed him with his sword. He quickly went over to the guards at the gate and sliced their necks with a swing of his dagger. The gate started lowering gingerly as no one kept it open.

"Faster!" Damon yelled as he saw the gate closing in on them. He was sure he would be able to make it but he wasn't very sure about Stefan or the Donovan prince.

Klaus could see the gate shutting down. It was already down half way but Damon wasn't very far off either. He was just a few steps away. All he could do was wait.

Damon watched as Kol tried to lessen the weight on the anchor to make the gate go down faster but he dipped his head low and ran past the barrier and turned to look behind that Stefan and Mathew had also made it out of the gate. He sighed relieved and turned his head back to the front and noticed the peaceful look on Caroline's face, which was still covered in blood. She looked so innocent.

Klaus saw red when he watched Damon and the rest escape. He would've chased after them with his men if it wasn't for the fact that the gate had been closed right after Mathew got out. It unnerved him to watch his plans foil. No matter. He had back up plans after all.

"No more prisoners!" Klaus announced cheerfully. He had the prisoners of value he wanted, these soldiers' lives hardly mattered to him. They were all just collateral damage.

He would have everything he wanted. He had the throne, he had the kingdom and now he just needed his Queen. He smiled cruelly and went to enter the estate as piercing screams echoed through the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**C6**

Damon could swear his head was going to explode if she didn't stop yelling at him. Caroline had been yelling, screaming and crying since the past hour. They were in the outskirts of the Forbes' kingdom which was deserted and that helped because they were trying to hide. Klaus had sent out a few parties of his soldiers to look for them. They barely dodged the rally of horsemen of the Mikaelsons when they were riding and Caroline woke up to create her dramatics.

"Caroline you need to calm down" Damon spoke up running a hand through his raven hair.

She looked up at him from where she was sitting in a field of corn and glared him. "Calm down!? Calm down!?" she shouted at him incredulously. "My parents have been captured. My kingdom had been taken away from me. I don't know how many of my people died and you kidnapped me and took me here!" She pointed out at him as more and more tears streamed down her face. "In the middle of nowhere!" she yelled at him looking around for any sign of anything.

"It's not the middle of nowhere. I know where we are. We're just stopping to catch our breath and then we'll be on our way" Damon answered back softly. "As for your parents, I assure you we will get them back. Right now we need to head to the Salvatore's territory." He said and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Once we get there father will be able to handle the situation better" he reassured her.

"It is _my_ responsibility to look after _my people_ and _my kingdom_. You and my father have taken it away enough times. From now onwards I will decide what will happen." Caroline announced and wiped the tears from her face. She had to be strong. For the sake of her country and for the sake of her parents.

"You don't know what you're dealing with Caroline" Damon spoke up sternly. Why could she not understand that he was trying to protect her from everything when she insisted on being in danger?

"Of course I don't. You never let me know of anything- she was cut off as Stefan came running to them.

"As much as I love to see you insult Damon" Stefan said and smiled slightly. Caroline was the only one who could bring someone as high headed as Damon to his knees. Literally whenever she wanted. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes at him and smile at him innocently.

Damon scowled at him, "Thank you brother" he muttered sardonically.

"We need to leave. Klaus has sent out a whole army to look for us" Stefan stated and looked far where he could see tiny figures which were actually masses of Klaus' men.

"Where did Matt go?" Caroline asked looking around for him. Surely he was just behind them, where did he go all of a sudden?

Stefan looked at Damon sternly, "He's gone to make arrangements for us to stay the night. Which Damon should be doing but of course he's apparently occupied" he taunted and glared his brother.

"Of course brother. I am useless. Totally useless. We should all use this time we have to insult Damon" the older Salvatore replied rolling his eyes.

Caroline smacked his arm and looked at him with a serious expression, "I'm going back. He could harm my parents" Caroline said and started walking towards the direction of the guards.

Both Damon and Stefan rolled their eyes and chased after her.

"Hold up Care" Stefan said and gently grabbed her arm.

She turned and gave him a look, "Stefan I can't. They're my parents. If anything ever happen to them, I would never be able to forgive myself" she countered and shook off the tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you seriously think that I would let your parents stay there if there was any chance of harm coming to them?" Damon asked suddenly feeling offended by her lack of confidence in him. Caroline just turned to face him and looked down.

He grabbed her hands softly and pulled her closer, "They are like my parents to me. Klaus has only kept them as leverage to keep you under his grasp and if you go to him, he will succeed." Damon reasoned and saw as understanding settled in her eyes.

"So what is the plan?" she asked finally relaxing a bit. She could trust Damon and Stefan but she was not going to be weak, little Caroline anymore. Her kingdom had been captured because of her stupidity to let the men handle the situation when they clearly weren't capable.

"I received word that Elena and Bonnie are safe and will be reaching the Bennett kingdom shortly" Stefan spoke up.

Damon pondered for a minute and then spoke up, "Then we must set for the Salvatore region as soon as possible. Once we're there. We gather our strength and allies and attack" he answered.

Caroline shook her head, "No" he refused and both brothers looked at her in shock. "He will be expecting that. He will have the path towards your kingdom completely surrounded. I'm sure there'll be an ambush as soon as we step foot on that path" she countered confidently.

"Caroline's right. We must lay low for a week. Then we'll make our way to wherever suits us" Stefan agreed and they all nodded except Damon who groaned in response which got Stefan and Caroline to smirk.

"Oh however will Prince Damon Salvatore live in a poor village?" Caroline exclaimed dramatically and then laughed along with Stefan as they made way to Matt who seemed to be coming their way quite cheerfully.

"What did they say?" Stefan asked as Damon and Caroline bickered with each other like children.

Matt sighed but then a small smile crept his face, "They allowed to let us stay and keep us from the Mikaelson soldiers, whoever, they want to meet Caroline in person" he said with a smile on his face.

"Who wants to meet her?" Damon asked protectively. Caroline rolled her eyes at his possessiveness and jealousy.

"My people" she answered shaking her head and moving towards the camp site of the village. "Unlike you I have a very good reputation around and my people actually love and adore me" she stated over her shoulder with a proud smile.

"Of course. Everyone does" he said even more proudly with his signature smirk and began moving after her.

Klaus was fuming with rage. Not only had his guards let Caroline escape but also refused to shed more blood once he'd ordered them to kill all the prisoners. The Mikaelsons' army was supposed to be fearless and bold but it was turning out as if the Forbes' kingdom was the downfall of his army.

Nothing was going according to plan. First the princess had escaped from right under his nose. Secondly his men were getting tired. Then he had simply wanted to lure the princess in his grasp again when he offered the king and queen to simply hand over their daughter to him as his bride in return for their throne and their kingdom. He would let them stay crowned as the King and Queen but the Forbes kingdom would obviously have to be allies with the Mikaelsons and to betray the Salvatores and any other who dared to stand against them.

He was enraged when they refused his offer. He had even reassured them that he would love and cherish Caroline like a Queen she was supposed to be but they practically spat in his face saying that either Caroline would marry a Salvatore or she wouldn't marry at all.

What did Damon have that he did not? The older Salvatore was an excuse of a man. He knew nothing of what meant truly cherishing a woman with the caliber of Caroline. He carted her around like a glass doll while she was a keen and gifted woman. A _Queen._

Regardless of their "kind observations", Elijah, his ever so noble brother, had insisted that the King and Queen be treated with respect and valor as guests not prisoners. The Queen only scoffed at this. She was much like Caroline. Bold, fearless, strong. All admirable traits. The Forbes' women were always very cunning.

He had barely paid any attention to Finn's story about this debacle with Stefan Salvatore. He could only think of how to get Caroline back. She had escaped and he wanted her back. _In his clutches. _He had sent some of his most loyal and trustworthy soldiers along with two of his generals to bring him Caroline at any cost necessary. He was certain that she hadn't crossed the border yet or so his spies said so. They'd best not be lying to him. If he found otherwise, he'd have their heads on a spike.

In a fit of blind rage, he threw everything on the vanity onto the floor and rummaged through the drawers angrily. He was in _her_ room. He had decided to take up that room the night he had told Kol that they would have to attack.

"_Kol, send the messenger to Elijah and Finn. I suspect the Salvatores are making their next move." Klaus said not looking up from his sketch book. He was printing his memory of the blonde haired princess when her eyes widened as he kissed her. _

_Kol nodded and immediately sent one of the messengers but when he came back, he snickered, "Really Nik? The princess is that stubborn that we need to go to war?" he asked purposely trying to rile him up. _

_Klaus didn't look up at him and kept perfecting his drawing, "She was hardly anything but cooperative. Innocent little girl, she is" Klaus said smiling fondly at the memory of how shocked she was at the death of mere soldiers. _

"_If she's so innocent, why don't you leave her alone and go for the Bennett girl?" Kol added confused. _

_Klaus sighed and dropped the pencil from his hand, "Because Kol, she is what I desire and I always get what I want" he answered and left. _

"Now Nik, is this a way to treat the room of my sister-in-law?" Kol's sarcastic voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Klaus clenched his fists, "Do you have any news on Caroline?" he asked directly skipping to the point. He didn't want to deal with Kol right now.

Kol sighed and placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "I always do have to save the day" he said and motioned for someone to come inside. "Katherine Pierce please enlighten Niklaus with the current position of your beloved friend" he muttered mockingly.

Klaus' eyes shot up and his curiosity was peaked. Katherine walked in shyly and fidgeted with her hands nervously. It was very unlike her.

"Well?" Klaus asked irritated by her lack of response.

She sighed. "There's this place. A village on the outskirts of the kingdom, where Caroline went in case there was ever a threat or if she was upset with her parents" she told them remembering the one time Caroline took her there too. The people there adored and worshipped her like a Goddess.

Klaus smiled. "Kol get the riders ready. I'm going to go get my girl myself" he said pleased with Katherine's answer. He was about to rush out of the room when she called out to him.

"Wait!" she called out.

He turned and closed his eyes and breathed in to relax himself, "What?" he hissed. He didn't need anyone to delay his search for Caroline.

"There's something you need to know before you march there and demand Care" Katherine warned.

It was Kol who barked at her impatiently this time. "Get on with it" he said.

"The people there won't give her up easily. They adore her." She said and waved her hands for the theatrics. "They _worship _her like she's their Goddess. I don't know really. It's very awkward but they consider her their true Queen and they'd die for her" she mumbled and then smiled sarcastically. "Have fun" she taunted and walked away.

"Get the horses ready" Klaus said to Kol and turned on his heel to get ready.

Damon, Stefan and Matt had been given a tent to share while Caroline had gotten her own independent one and the villagers were swarming around her like little children fascinated by a fairy. They had practically begged to build her a throne of her own in the middle of that little village but she gracefully declined and told them that she wanted to be part of them and live with them like her family.

Everyone knew that the princes were of royalty too but no one paid much attention to them. Caroline was their main concern. She was their Queen. She was the sweetest person ever and she resembled Victoria Forbes in every way. The way she walked, talked, carried herself, even danced like her ancestor and she was the definition of perfection and grace which is why the villagers believed her to be a Goddess and Caroline always helped them out during their hardships. They could only pay back the favor by helping her out whenever she needed them.

Caroline changed into a much simpler gown that one of the village girls had given her. It was crème colored gown with full sleeves and a low neckline. The girls had braided her blonde hair and delicately placed flowers into it. She walked out of her shelter smiling and giggling to something one of the girls of the village said to her.

Damon watched her as she was completely carefree and happy. She looked beautiful while smiling. Her smile could light up the whole village. She looked beautiful. He stared at her and saw how the village girls sat her near the fire and gave her food. Stefan came up next to his brother watching him mesmerized by the blonde princess. He always knew there was something special between both of them.

"Don't stare. Everyone knows she's beautiful" Stefan taunted and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Damon seemed to be in deep thought. "This is all my fault" he muttered. "You sent Elena with Bonnie. I should've sent her with them but I was arrogant enough to think we could hold them off" he said clenching his fists.

"It's not your fault Damon" Stefan said and smiled at his brother sympathetically. "You chose to keep her close where you think she'll stay safe. Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to her. We're going to get out of here and then we are all going to find our 'happily ever after' as Caroline says" he said and both the brothers laughed.

"Thank you brother" Damon said and hugged his brother. Both of them smiled and took off to talk to the men.

Caroline watched both the brothers have their moment and watched in awe. She was missing her parents terribly and wanted nothing more than to go to them but she had been naïve enough times already. She needed to be clever in such a situation.

"Do you fancy him princess?" a little girl no older than twelve years asked her smiling at her sweetly and pointing towards Damon.

The older woman in between the girls scolded her, "Remember you're place. She is our Queen" she scolded the young girl who looked down ashamed. "I apologize your majesty" the woman excused for the younger one but Caroline smiled sweetly and shook her head.

She put her finger under the young girl's chin and made her look her in the eye. "What's your name?" she asked softly.

The girl nodded eagerly, "Madeleine" she answered.

Caroline smiled in return, "Call me Caroline then. I have to blend in. Princess or your majesty makes me feel like an outsider. Like a guest" she whispered sadly and all the girls agreed to call her Caroline.

"It is hardly proper your- I mean Car- forgive me" the older woman stammered.

The princess grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. "Believe me you all are like my family. There is nothing improper about it" she assured and the woman nodded gratefully.

Caroline turned her attention to the young girl and smiled at her, "I do believe I like Damon. We're going to get married soon enough" she announced and placed a finger on her lips indicating it was a secret.

"He is your prince?" Madeleine asked curiously and totally fascinated.

"I believe he is" Caroline answered looking at Damon with an adoring look in her eyes.

Little did she know that her prince was waiting elsewhere for her?

**A/N: I used italics to indicate a flashback. Hopefully you guys enjoyed. All Daroline in this chapter, no Klaroline but I promise you'll have Klaroline in the next and then even MORE and gradually it'll keep increasing until I kick out Daroline completely. **


	7. Chapter 7

**C7**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Back with a new chapter. I've been feeling better so I decided let's write. Anyways this is going to be a longer chapter because I might not update for another week or so. Basically I combined this chapter 7 and half of 8 to make one. So here you have it. Remember me and my family in your prayers. Thanks!**

It had been a week since Caroline was at the village living her life under the protection of her people. She was actually quite happy with this new lifestyle and had settled well into the routine. She liked conversing with the people there and they treated her far too kindly. Sometimes even better than her own parents. Even Stefan and Damon had settled in rather easily. Matt had left a day earlier to check if the coast was clear for them to leave too.

Caroline was carrying a basket of her dresses from the nearby stream to her tent when she saw Damon and Stefan sword fighting together. She quickly placed her basket into her shelter and ran towards the area of commotion. She smiled at the little audience that had been created by the Salvatore brothers. Both brother smiled at each other but finally the battle ended as Stefan flung his sword at his older brother and Damon stumbled back and fell on the floor, with his sword out of his reach.

Stefan smiled and held the sword to his brother's throat, gloating. "You lost brother" he said and then removed his sword and gave Damon a hand to stand who rolled his eyes at his pride.

"I let you win" Damon answered defending himself and stood up dusting his clothes.

"Stefan I see you are still the _best_ as before" Caroline piped in in amusement and pride. Everyone knew the older Salvatore was better at sword fighting and archery than Stefan who was more of a strategic person. It was just luck that Stefan won but that didn't mean that Caroline would let a moment like this pass without teasing Damon.

"Thank you for your kind words milady" Stefan replied teasingly casting a glance at Damon who was pouting.

Caroline smiled and walked towards Damon. "Oh come on! Everyone knows you're the best" she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go. Lunch is about to be served" she said smiling and walked towards her tent.

Damon touched his cheek and stood there baffled. This week had turned out to be better than any other. He had lived like a normal person after a very long time and because they weren't surrounded by other royalties, Caroline was a lot more forward with him. She was a lot _happier_ too. It seemed like she had been born to live a life among the people. She was eventually the heir of the Forbes' kingdom.

Caroline walked to her tent and noticed one of the village men standing there at guard. She smiled at him.

"It's alright. You can leave I'm just going to change and be right there." She said and he bowed slightly before closing the tent after she went in. The villagers were extremely cautious to Caroline's safety. Everywhere she was, she always had one of the village's best fighter with her. She was grateful to them for their concern but she didn't want them to feel like her servants. They had already done so much for her by hiding her from the Mikaelsons. She didn't even know how to repay the favor.

A few days back, a few of the Mikaelson soldiers along with a general came to the village for the whereabouts of Caroline and the Salvatore princes. They offered the villagers a great amount of reward but the villagers declined any reward claiming to not know anything about their location.

Caroline was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone in her camp, staring her. She hummed a tune that her mother used to sing to her when she was little and made way to the bed where she had put the basket of her washed clothing. She took out all of the gowns and started folding them neatly. Once she had five of the gowns neatly gathered, she took the bundle and was about to move when she felt something cool and sharp at her throat.

"Don't move sweetheart" 'Oh no! Not again' she thought.

Caroline closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She had to stay strong and confident. "If you're going to kill me, just do it" she said bravely. Her firm voice even surprised herself.

Klaus merely chuckled and turned her around so that she was facing him, still not removing the dagger from her throat. "Kill you?" he questioned surprised. "I thought I made it clear that I have no intention to harm you love" he answered truthfully. He truly had no intention to bring any harm to her. He wondered what he had done that made everyone think that he would hurt Caroline.

"Then why did you attack my kingdom after I made a deal with you?" she asked boldly with such fire in her eyes.

Klaus shrugged, "Firstly we didn't make the deal and secondly your precious Salvatore brothers were planning to attack, I had to do something" he said. "But enough about that. How about we leave this God forsaken village and go back to the castle. So much work to be done. Wedding preparations and what not!" he ordered and grabbed her upper arm while removing the dagger from her throat.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you" she spat at him and struggled against his hold.

Klaus sighed, "I have a whole battalion out here love. You can either come with me the easy way or I'll take you by force" he answered back with ice cold eyes.

"How did you find me here?" she asked suddenly stalling. Hopefully Damon would come in any moment and help her out of this.

Klaus smiled. "I had my sources. One that goes by the name of Katherine Pierce" he said and watched her wide eyed reaction carefully.

"She told you?" she questioned not believing it fully herself. How could her best friend betray her like this? Maybe Stefan and Damon were right, she shouldn't have trusted her. But there had to be a good reason for her betraying Caroline. He must have threatened her.

"You threatened her. Didn't you?" she asked with hate and revulsion. How could a man be heartless enough to threaten a lady?

Klaus chuckled at her question, "Threatened her? Love she came to me by herself with the information. She's not living as a prisoner. She's living much like a respect guest." He answered gleefully.

"Katherine is… in… association with you?" she stammered as her eyes filled with tears. She considered Katherine like her sister and her betrayal cut deep. Deeper than an actual wound.

Klaus smirked. "Not in association with me. More like with my brother Elijah" he said and snickered at his own joke, leaving Caroline glare him.

"Enough talk about them. Let's talk about us" he commanded and she narrowed her eyes at his bossy tone.

"There is no us. Never will be" she spoke and jutted her chin in confidence.

"We shall see. For now we have to leave" he ordered with narrowed eyes and as soon as he lifted the flap of the tent to check if there were any Salvatore brothers outside or not, Caroline saw her opportunity and ran in the opposite direction towards the other end of the tent.

Klaus turned when he heard commotion and saw Caroline lifting the tent from the other side and escaping. With a low growl, he ran towards her and almost tackled her to the ground before she could even get out of the tent. He was extremely humiliated that he had to do this in order to keep her with him but she left him no choice.

"DAMON!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before Klaus covered her mouth with his large hand.

Klaus felt her squirming underneath him, trying to get him off of her so she could run off to her precious Salvatores but he couldn't allow her to do that. He was ashamed that he had to resort to violence to take her but he would spend the rest of their life together, making it up to her if needed.

"I told you to stay quiet. Now there's going to be a bit of a problem love." He whispered coarsely in her ear as she struggled underneath him.

"I refuse to go with you!" she shouted at him again still trying to fight him off.

He shook his head at her inflexibility and sighed, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice" he answered.

He held onto her tighter and got off the floor, picking her up with him. He took the handkerchief from his pocket and gagged her mouth with it in an instant. When she tried to open it, he grabbed both her wrists and tied them together with another piece of cloth. She continued to struggle. He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and threw her over his shoulder before getting out by the back of the tent.

Caroline could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She had been captured. It hurt her even more because it had been because of her own friend. _Katherine_. That bitch was going to pay for this.

Where was Damon? Why hadn't he come yet? Had he even heard her call out to him for help? Had anyone heard her call out for help? Was this the end? Maybe it was good that she was being taken away. Maybe this way she could see her parents.

He was just able to take a few strides out of the tent when he felt sharp at his back. At first he thought maybe the blonde beauty had cut her hands free from the bondages and pressed a dagger at his back but then his worst suspicions were confirmed. _They had been found_.

"Stop and put the princess down" a villager warned sternly as he kept his sword pointed at Klaus. The blonde Mikaelson groaned and rolled his eyes before putting Caroline on her feet but not letting go for her due to the grip on her upper arm.

"You don't have to cause a problem. Name your price" Klaus offered casually. Everyone had a price. Katherine did, this person would have one too and he'd be willing to pay anything for Caroline.

"You cannot buy me" the villager said not moving his weapon by one centimeter. "I suggest you let her highness go before things get ugly" he warned again.

"YOU DARE THREATEN ME!" Klaus roared angrily. "I am Prince Klaus Mikaelson. I will not be threatened by you or anyone else" he threatened back. There was no way he was going to intimidated by the likes of a mere villager.

Caroline kept glancing between Klaus and the villager. He was a young boy, no more than the age of twenty years she was sure. She was glad that Klaus didn't have his sword out otherwise the boy would've most probably gotten hurt because of her.

She was even more relieved when she saw Stefan and Damon along with Matt running in her direction. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Damon was first to reach and went to stand right in front of Klaus. "Leave. Her" he ordered with a hard and stern voice.

Klaus was not one to back down either. "I have a whole army out here. I don't have to do anything you say mate" he answered equally sternly still keeping a tight grip on Caroline's arm.

"Klaus you can't win here. Let her go. Do you think she'll want to marry you if you're treating her like this?" Stefan tried to reason with him rationally. It seemed to have worked and Klaus' eyes immediately widened and he let go of Caroline who stumbled closer to Damon.

Damon quickly untied Caroline and hugged her tightly before he glared the Mikaelson again. He seemed to be very uncomfortable and shifted from one foot to the other. He looked in the blonde beauty's direction and looked down ashamed.

"I apologize for my behavior but I will have you _Caroline_" he pardoned with a serious look and without a second thought backed away until he disappeared completely.

Caroline let out a breath, she hadn't realized she was holding as she saw him disappear. She hugged Stefan and then turned to her savior.

"I cannot thank you enough. I don't know how to make it up to. You saved my life today. Th- Thank you" she said rambling and stuttering but she didn't care. She owed the young man everything.

He bowed to her and kept his eyes lowered, "You are our Queen. We will never let anything happen to you" he answered with a smile.

Matt clasped his back and smiled at him. "You will be greatly rewarded for you services" he promised.

"Thank you sir" he answered bowing and then left taking his leave.

"We need to leave" Damon spoke up seriously. Now that Klaus had found them here, he would bring his whole army here if he hadn't already.

"We'll go get the horses ready" Stefan and Matt both nodded and left to get their means of transportation ready.

Caroline turned to her fiancé and faced him with her tear stained cheeks. He looked at her and instantly wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Don't worry Caroline. I promise I won't let anything happen to you" he promised and kissed the top of her head before pulling her in for a hug.

"He told me… Katherine is … she's in association with them Damon" Caroline sobbed hysterically into his chest as he held her and whispered soothing words and stroked her hair softly. "Damon she betrayed me. She told them I was here" she continued.

"Shh! It's okay. I knew she was up to something the moment she step foot into our home" Damon cursed. He had a feeling that she was doing all this partly to annoy him and get back at him for playing with her. He should've killed her when he had the chance.

"We're going to my home" he said pulling away to look into her eyes. "_Our_ home" he said and smiled at her affectionately.

Caroline was all set to travel. They knew that they would have to hurry because Klaus would most probably be looking for them to get out of the village but it was their only chance. She had already caused enough trouble for the villagers and she sure wasn't going to let them get hurt in all of this.

All the villagers had gathered as Damon, Stefan and Matt grouped towards the men and thanked them for their hospitality. Caroline went towards the women and then the girls. She hugged each and every one of them. Last left was little Madeleine who was sobbing slightly. The blonde princess bent down to her level and lifted her chin with her fingertips.

"Don't cry little one. I'll only be gone for a little while. I'll be back to visit you soon and then you can come with me to my castle" Caroline promised her smiling but internally she was hoping she would have that chance.

The girl threw her arms around the princess' neck and hugged her tightly which Caroline returned gratefully.

When the little girl pulled away, she looked up to see the princess and blushed, "Can I come to your ceremony when you marry Prince Damon?" she asked shyly.

Caroline smiled and laughed before pinching the young girl's cheek. "Of course you can. You will come to my wedding. Everyone will. But for now I must go. Take care of yourself till then" she promised and hoped that she would get married to Damon in the end because today Klaus had made this intentions towards her very clear.

Caroline reached up to her hair and pulled out a hairclip with intricate designs on it with rubies and diamonds. Elena and Bonnie had given her that once she was younger. She loved it instantly and it was her favorite clip.

She placed her hairclip in little Madeleine's hair and smiled, "Hold onto it for me. Will you?" she asked politely. The little girl nodded and giggled as she touched the clip in her hair.

The princess then got up and smiled at everyone, thanking them once again for their warmth and then walked to Damon. He nodded at her and helped her onto his horse first and then climbed onto it himself.

Stefan and Matt followed their example and then the three horses started trotting away from the village towards the Salvatore kingdom.

_**A FEW DAYS LATER: **_

Klaus could not believe his bloody luck. First he had Caroline in his grasps and then she escaped. Then he found her again and she escaped again and now when he had his people surround, she had still managed to cross over to the Salvatore kingdom. It was just too much. He needed to be firmer. It was his mistake that he had let Caroline go in that village. He could've easily ransacked that poor little township but he instantly knew that those people meant a lot to his _future wife_ and he didn't want to upset her more than he already had.

He had received the message from Giuseppe Salvatore, King of Salvatore kingdom, a few hours ago that he wanted to have a meeting with him. _In person_.

Like it wasn't bloody obvious! They were going to negotiate for the return of the King and Queen of Forbes. He was not going to bow down again. He had already lowered his aims and he'd be damned if he got any lower. This was not living up to the Mikaelson standards, he was giving in. Because of a girl. A woman.

No! He wouldn't be weak. He was sure his father would already be mad at him for delaying the plans. It had been around 10 days since the attack. He should've been back at the Mikaelson castle by now but here he was at the Forbes' trying to lure out the stubborn princess.

"Brother" a voice called him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw his brother Elijah.

"Elijah. What brings you here?" Klaus asked as he moved to his brother and motioned for him to come inside _his _room. Or rather his _future wife's_ room.

The elder Mikaelson stepped into the room gracefully and admired the ceiling of painted glass before he settled onto the chaise. "Have you heard anything from the Salvatores?" he asked curtly.

Klaus turned to him and sipped the alcohol he had in his hand, "Yes I have. In fact they will be joining us in a day." He answered simply not wanting to jump into any details. But of course his elder brother wouldn't let anything go. He sighed. "Giuseppe sent for a meeting in person for the settlement of the matter. They're sending Caroline but I'm sure she'll have the knights in shining armor with her" he grumped in an annoyed tone. He really did hate Stefan and Damon. Always putting their noses where they shouldn't.

"That is great news Niklaus!" he chimed. "Father will be pleased. I take it that we'll be home in a matter of two days then?" he questioned. He had no doubt that his brother would make sure that they would be back as soon as possible but as of late, their plans weren't exactly following route.

Klaus only nodded with a tight lipped smile.

"Henrik misses you. So does our sister and mother. The messenger told me so before he unloaded father's message to hurry up" Elijah commented with a hint of a smile.

"Well then tell the messenger to tell Henrik that I'll be returning as soon as possible and I'll bring his sister-in-law with me" he said beaming like an idiot. Klaus did love Henrik the most out of his siblings if he had to choose. He was the youngest, 14, and one of the closest people to Klaus.

The elder Mikaelson smiled fully and nodded, leaving the room and his brother to his own devices.

Caroline was pacing. The messenger had been sent and they had received an answer. Klaus had agreed to the meeting but only in private. Of course that had been an issue for everyone around. Bonnie, Elena and Damon had straightaway wanted to shove the answer _'NO'_ right into Klaus' face but Stefan and the King were smart enough about it.

Honestly Caroline didn't care what anyone thought anymore. She was just going to do as she thought would suit her family and her kingdom best. Her parents were already captured and here she was again acting like a defenseless little girl. She couldn't do that anymore. She had to look out for her parents.

Finally after hours of arguing, it was finally decided that Caroline would go back but with Damon and Bonnie by her side. She would've preferred if Stefan would've been by her side but one of the princes needed to stay back and Damon was not backing down so there was not much of a choice.

She sighed and got up, soothing the wrinkles in her dress before she walked towards the King's study. She had been called a moments ago and she was sure she knew why. Once she got in, she noticed that only Giuseppe was sitting inside. No Stefan or Damon and she was partially glad for that.

"Have a seat Caroline dear" he welcomed her and smiled sweetly. He always thought she was a sweet little girl and much more than Damon deserved.

She nodded respectfully and took a seat across him.

"I'm sure you know why I called you here?" he asked.

She nodded sadly, "Yes" she whispered almost broken.

"I know that these decisions are hard my child but it doesn't mean that they are not for your own good" he advised wisely. "Damon's mother and I were married in much similar circumstances and yet we found love. I hope you will too." He said and smiled sadly.

"I don't need love. I need to do what is expected of me" she answered coldly trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I truly do hope you find love wherever it is that you settle" he answered finally before he nodded at her.

She nodded back and stood up, "I only hope that one day Damon can find it within him to forgive me" she murmured sadly and curtsied before leaving the room. She had to make a decision and no one could help her out of this one. She was stuck between her own happiness and her family's and her friends'. She'd always choose _her friends and family_.

**A/N: **

**There you go guys! A very long chapter. Took me days to write. Kind of filler but the next one is the more important one. I tried to skip as many events as possible but some scenes needed to be showed. Gave a little Klaus POV. I'll try to update soon but I have my support group sessions and then these creepy family dinners coming up so it won't be possible. **

**Thank you everyone for your support and love. I cannot thank you guys enough. Really appreciate it. **

**Read and Review. Hope you guys enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**C8**

Caroline looked around and tried to even her breathing. She was sure she could faint any moment. Either it was because of the tight corset, constricting her airway or the anxiety she felt as she once again stepped foot into _her own_ country. Even if it was her own kingdom, it somehow felt different.

"Calm down. Everything is going to be okay" Damon promised her as he got out of the carriage and held his hand for Bonnie and then her.

She nodded to him. "Try to relax a bit. We're here with you Care" Bonnie reassured her again taking in the anxiety of the blonde princess who smiled at them both reassuringly.

Caroline stepped out of the carriage and admired the beauty of her kingdom. At least the damage of the war had been repaired. To some extent.

They were kindly escorted to the castle. To _her_ castle. She stopped right outside the throne room where the Mikaelsons were no doubt waiting for them. Where _he_ was waiting for _her_. She breathed in deeply before fixing her dress and entered the room with much grace and confidence.

Upon entering the room, she saw the room had been changed completely. The brightness of the room was still the same but there were Mikaelson banners hanging everywhere along with dark furniture and the arrangement of the thrones had been changed too. Instead of three, there were only two. The guards were all Mikaelsons as well.

She took in her surroundings and then turned to see him standing beside the throne silently watching her. As their gazes met, he smirked and moved forward to make himself known.

"Princesses I am glad to see you here after all." He said taking his seat at the throne with a huge smile plastered on his face. Caroline flinched when she saw him sit on her father's place. It had always been his place.

"Damon. Not so glad to see you mate" Klaus said in an unpleasant tone.

The older Salvatore scowled at him, "Feeling is mutual, _mate_" he countered mimicking the term _mate._

"Niklaus!" a smooth voice came as a warning. It belonged to a tall, lean man with dark brown shoulder length hair and soft yet careful brown eyes. He carried himself with much grace and formality. "They are our guests. I hope you are treating them fine" he said and smiled before giving them all an appreciating nod as he went and stood by his brother.

"Elijah! My ever so noble brother" Klaus teased his brother with a pleasant smile.

"We're here to discuss the release of the King and Queen" Bonnie spoke up, getting frustrated by each and every moment. The Mikaelsons were deliberately stalling the situation and she just couldn't take anymore of Caroline's stress that seemed to be traveling in waves.

"They are not the King and Queen anymore Lady…?" Elijah stated and answered never really knowing who she was.

"_Princess_ Bonnie _Bennett_" the dark skinned girl corrected jutting her chin in the air. Of course she had an army to be proud of. The Bennett's had one of the strongest armies, much like the Mikaelsons.

Elijah opened his mouth as if to say something but another voice answered for him, "My my! Seems as though we have quite the gathering here"

"Kol" the elder Mikaelson replied pointedly. "Finn" he acknowledged as the other brother came into view too.

"I want my parents to be released _immediately_" Caroline demanded suddenly feeling very angry that they were deliberately stalling and her patience was running thin.

Klaus smirked at that, "I can do that or I can simply capture you now and the Forbes kingdom will be ours" he answered not taking his gaze off her the whole time.

She glared him back and scoffed, "Just because you capture some territory doesn't mean it's yours. My people will never bow down to a man like you" she countered in full confidence. One thing she was sure about was the fact that her people would rather die than betray her like this.

Bonnie and Damon took a protective step in front of her, "You can't take down the Forbes. They have the Salvatore and I myself will make it my mission to destroy the Mikaelsons if even a hair on my friend's head in harmed." Bonnie hissed in warning to both Elijah and Klaus.

"DON'T threaten me Bennett. I am not a very patient man" Klaus roared angrily. He was trying to control his anger only for Caroline's sake but if they kept provoking him like this soon he would explode.

"Enough! I'd rather if we discuss this matter… _in private_" Caroline added and closed her eyes already feeling Damon's anger dispersing off of him.

Klaus' anger dissolved and he looked at the blonde and smirked, "Of course. Join me in the study whenever you're free" he said pointing towards Damon and Bonnie and strode out towards the study.

Damon pulled Caroline's arm, ignoring the suggestive looks from Kol and the other two Mikaelsons. "What the hell Blondie? You know I came because I don't want you anywhere near him and you go _off offer_ him time **alone**!" he yelled at her but kept his voice low.

"Caroline you can't…" Bonnie protested shaking her head.

Caroline breathed in and placed her hands on Damon's cheek and stroked them affectionately, "Damon" she called softly. "It's okay. I'm right in the study. If anything goes wrong, I'll call you. You both have to trust me with this" she told him and smiled when he nodded begrudgingly.

She picked up the hem of her dress and started walking towards the path that Klaus had followed. The elder Mikaelson gave her a questioning look as if asking for permission to join her so she nodded at him.

Elijah opened the door, leading outside the throne room, for her. He offered his arm to her and she accepted it graciously. They walked in silence for a few moments before Elijah spoke up.

"I am sure that Niklaus informed you about Katerina's involvement?" he stated but it came out more like a question so Caroline nodded at him trying to hide the hurt evident on her face.

"Please know that it was never her intention to hurt you. She simply meant to do what she thought was best for her friend" he reasoned. But Caroline was having none of it.

She stopped and looked at him with a serious expression. "Did she think that having me _captured_ was the best option for me?" Caroline questioned with a hint of malice in her voice.

"I don't know if you now this but Katherine is- _was_ like my sister and I helped her in her time of need. I always did everything I could for her but she betrayed me. Everyone warned me about her but I brushed them off. Now I know that their concerns were not pointless. I hope you realize that earlier than I did." She spoke up and breathed in deeply to calm herself.

Elijah seemed to think for a moment, "What you are about to do is very similar to what she did" he answered but his tone was not offensive or defensive. He was merely curious.

"I am giving up my life _for_ the person dearest to me. Not myself and I hope that one day he can forgive me" Caroline said sadly looking down and gulping at the thought of Damon not talking to her. Damon hating her for what she was about to do.

Elijah smiled at her sympathetically. "At the end all we can hope for is forgiveness" he added before nodding at her and knocking at the study door to let Klaus know that she was there.

"Come in" his voice came from inside. It sounded very cheery and joyful. Of course he'd be happy. He was getting what he wanted without anything to lose.

Caroline stepped in taking a deep breath as Elijah closed the door behind them and left the pair alone.

"Have a seat love" Klaus said standing from the main chair behind the huge mahogany desk. It used to be _her father's_ chair. Once she was settled in her chair, he too sat down leaning back in his chair with a smug smile on his face.

"How was your journey?" he asked as if they were acquaintances.

She fixed him a stern glare, "I'm not here to talk about this- she was cut off by him.

"I know exactly why you are here. But exchanging pleasantries won't harm us Caroline" he said in a tone that told her that the topic was not up for discussion.

"Fine. I had a rather tiring journey which is why I would like for us to come to an agreement sooner rather than later" she answered quickly without breaking eye contact with him.

He eyed her with adoration. She was a smart girl and he was proud that he was going to marry her. His eyes glinted mysteriously as his eyes raked on her face, taking her all in.

"I see you are in no mood for chit-chat" he said and had to hold back his laugh at the face she was making. She looked adorable.

"I will propose the same offer I did to your parents, however, I expect you to be smart about the whole ordeal" he started off as he curled the fingers of both his hands together and leaning further back into his chair watching her reaction.

"What offer?" she asked and her voice came out surprisingly confident and her stance was unwavering. While on the inside, she was shaking.

He smiled, pleased to see her confidence. She was always a confident woman. People didn't give her enough credit. "I will release your parents. They will return to all their glory as King and Queen of the Forbes. In return, however, you will become my wife" he said as if talking about business but the excited glint in his eyes was enough to tell her, it was _more of a_ pleasure for him.

"I have my own conditions" Caroline spoke up, not showing any emotion on her face but poise.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her and leaned forward, placing both his elbows on the table. "Name your terms" he said.

"First of all, I want you to apologize to my parents. _Personally_" she demanded and crossed her arms over her chest.

He leant closer than before, almost standing from his chair and gave her a pointed look. "Highly unlikely. I do not apologize to anyone" he said.

"Well then I guess I've come here to waste my time. I better go back to Damon" she said and stood from her chair and turned when she felt his hand on her wrist. He pulled at her wrist and breathed in deeply to control his anger avoiding to lash out on her.

"_Sit_" he said and walked back to sit into his own chair.

"If we are to be in any sort of relationship, then there is not even a one percent chance you will have any power over me. You do not get to control me" she demanded and she had to hand it to herself, she was doing a marvelous job of sounding so confident and Forbes-like.

"I am a man sweetheart. Soon enough, I will be your King. Of course I will have power over you" he said with a casual shrug.

"If you are to be King, I will be a Queen myself. I will be your equal. Not a subordinate" she reasoned with him sternly.

"Is that all?" he asked sarcastically wanting nothing more than for this to be over.

"Not quite" blonde said thinking and walked over to the prince until she stood right in front of the chair he was sitting in. The prince smiled and waited for what the princess had in mind. He certainly hadn't expected a slap in the face.

"That is for manhandling me the other day" she said and rubbed her hand with which she had smacked the arrogant prince's cheek as hard as she could. She could feel the throbbing in her palm but it was worth the look on his face and the satisfaction.

Klaus squared his jaw and rubbed his hand over his cheek. It hadn't hurt that much but she was the first woman ever to slap him or for that matter, the first person to slap him. _Ever. _

"I certainly wasn't expecting that" he said as he fixed his jaw and locked his eyes with the blonde princess who had a pleasant look on her beautiful face.

"You deserved it" she said and now that he thought about it, maybe he did truly deserve it. He hadn't been completely polite with her as he'd like to be but things got out of control. Like his temper.

"It is settled then. However the Forbes will have to say goodbye to their alliance with the Salvatores" Klaus said and by that he truly meant that Caroline had to end everything with Damon.

"That is not my decision to make. It is my parents' but I will play my part to convince them" the blonde princess said and fought the tears forming in her eyes. She was signing away her life. _No! She wouldn't cry. Not in front of this man. _

Klaus suddenly stood up from his chair and knelt down in front of her. He placed both of his hands on the arms of the chair caging her in. "I will treat you like a Queen deserves to be Caroline. I will _cherish_ you in every way possible and you will be the envy of every woman I promise" he said and leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek.

She only sighed and felt momentary relief, at least he wasn't going to treat her like the other men treated their wives. Or he could be lying?

Caroline was not sure how things got so out of control but right now all she could care about was running after Damon. Tears blurred her vision but she was determined to stop him. He was quick as he made his way outside the stable and whisked his horse out.

"Damon just listen to-

He turned, the reigns of the horse still in his hand, "I loved you Caroline. I did it all for you and you just went there and _handed_ yourself to him" he yelled at her angrily. He didn't care if he was sounding rude but he was hurt. Too hurt to let it go.

"He would've killed us both" she countered as tears streamed down her face. Even though she knew Klaus would never kill her. He would only kill the ones she held dear. People like Damon and her parents.

"I WOULD'VE PROTECTED YOU!" he screamed at her mad with rage.

Caroline shook her head and her body trembled as sobs racked her, "I didn't have a choice" she answered.

"You did but you chose to trust _him_ over me" he said as a lone tear slid down his left eye.

"Damon please I can't do this without you" she cried out as she went closer to him and held his arms as if letting them go would mean letting _him _go.

He shook his head and groaned, "I can't watch you destroy your life Caroline" he said shaking his head.

"Please don't go." She begged as she squeezed him into a tight hug.

Damon could feel he tears stain his shirt and he knew it wasn't her fault either but he couldn't… he wouldn't watch her sign her life away. He would find a way to keep her safe again even if it was the last thing he did.

He didn't hug her back but lowered his head and placed a kiss in her hair before untangling himself from her and mounting his horse.

"You can't leave Damon! NO!" Caroline cried out desperately flailing her arms in the air as fresh tears stained her pink cheeks.

"I **have **to go. I don't think I can ever forgive you for this." he said urging on each word before riding off out of the compound before the blonde could say another word.

The moment he was out of sight, Caroline burst into tears and slid against the wall of the stables and hugged her knees to her chest and let the tears fall freely. She screamed in agony as she watched the person she knew and loved most since her childhood walk away from her.

She sobbed, cried, screamed, yelled and thrashed even against the wind as a wave of fresh tears stains her beautiful pink cheeks. She, no longer, took support from the wall and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Her head hurt from the impact but she had no energy left to even move a muscle. She watched as the sun went down along with her happiness. Tears kept streaming until her eyes were wet, red and puffy and there were no more tears to shed.

She was surprised no one had come after her but she suspected Klaus would at least give her privacy and he did for which she was grateful. She didn't want to grieve and cry with the world watching her.

**A/N: **

**Hi guys! So this is the last chapter with Daroline. Their romance ends in this chapter. Sorry to the Daroline fans. But the Klaroline part is coming up soon. VERY soon. Hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Read and Review. Have a great weekend everyone! **


	9. Chapter 9

**C9**

This was the most awkward mealtime of Caroline's life. Once she used to sit here, with her friends and family with Damon on her side and now she was sitting here with the Mikaelsons family and her own and Klaus sitting right next to her. She had barely said a word to anyone after Damon had left. It was like he took a piece of her with him. The happy part. The one that made her talk and laugh and smile.

She had met her parents but she didn't shed a single tear. Bonnie understood her friend's situation and she chose to stay behind with Caroline instead of running off like Damon.

"Caroline, love, you haven't touched your breakfast" Klaus spoke as he ate himself and looked at Caroline's plate. She was poking the food on her plate and hadn't had a single bite of it.

Everyone on the table eyed the blonde princess who just wiped her mouth with a napkin delicately. "I'm not hungry. Excuse me" she said standing up and raced out of the dining room.

Klaus sighed and dropped the cutlery in his hand onto the plate with a clash tiredly. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Caroline was not responding the way he wanted her to or rather the way he expected her to. She hadn't said a word to anyone regarding Damon and refused to talk about anything.

"Well, isn't anyone of you lot going after her?" Klaus asked annoyed. They weren't even moving to check if she was alright. Did they even care about her?

Bonnie shook her head and looked at the Queen who was glaring daggers at Klaus. "We know her better than anyone. She needs her time and space. After all we cannot just go there and tell her that everything's going to be alright when it obviously isn't." Elizabeth spoke sternly and went back to sipping her juice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Klaus growled.

"She's going to marry you. Everything is going to be far from alright" Bonnie answered fixing him a death glare.

Klaus sighed but it was Finn who spoke up, "If you all keep demoralizing her she will never come out of her … _current state" _he said and narrowed his eyes at the Bennett.

"You do not understand. Losing Damon is a lot for her to take in…" She started but was cut off by the Queen who threw her a stern look.

"Bonnie" she said as a warning and the dark skinned princess had the decency to look down embarrassed at what she was almost about to reveal.

Klaus and Elijah both noticed the exchange between the two women but the older Mikaelson nodded at his brother before continuing, "If there is anything about her, I assure you my brother has every right to know" he reasoned but his tone was authoritative and firm. Much like his personality.

"My daughter is not some property that everything that has happened to her shall be revealed to a man as him" the Queen said angrily before storming out just like her daughter. The King followed his wife who was obviously upset by the current predicament they were stuck in.

Once Bonnie realized she was alone in the dining hall with the curious Mikaelson family she tried to leave but Kol blocked her way.

"Ah ah ah!" he tooted. "Take a seat. My brother needs some information from you darling" he said eyeing her up and down.

"I will not reveal anything to you" Bonnie spat at him with disgust.

Elijah could understand that there would be further problems if he didn't intervene now so he walked up to the brunette princess, "Bonnie, if I may" he asked for permission from Bonnie who nodded in approval.

"We do not seek any trouble but do you not think that it would be wise for your friend and my brother to start a relationship based on truth. If you come clean with the truth right now, all problems can be solved before the wedding however if dishonesty is found after marriage, it causes even the greatest relationships to fail" he advised her and narrowed his eyes watching her reaction closely. He was sure his little speech had done the trick and she would come clean to them any moment.

And he was always correct.

"Fine" she said and dragged herself back to the chair across Klaus. "Everyone is always so protective over Caroline because _something happened_ 3 years ago and it changed all of our lives" she said and tears formed in her eyes as she went back into that dreadful memory.

"What happened?" Klaus asked. He always thought that maybe both Stefan and Damon had feelings for Caroline. It was obvious Damon more than Stefan but he thought that was all.

Bonnie breathed in deeply. "All of us had this habit of sneaking out of the castle at night and doing something wild and crazy. Caroline's parents always knew but they allowed us our fun and let us live our lives the way we wanted" she said and took another deep breath.

"One night Katherine, Elena and Caroline were walking together and I was with Damon and Stefan. We didn't notice them get into an abandoned little cottage. It wasn't far from where we were so we didn't mind when we even did notice them. I don't know what happened next because we all had a little too much to drink that night but one minute we were talking the next the house was caught up in flames. The whole cottage was burning and it fell apart." Bonnie said and braced herself for the next part.

"Caroline and Katherine had managed to get Elena out by pushing her through the safest exit but when the cottage collapsed the wood blocked their last possible exit. But Damon was quick to act. He called for help from the guards and we all knew that some of the guards _were _involved in the fire" she stated and looked up to see confusion on the youngest Mikaelson's face.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"The fire was set up by someone to kill- she started but was cut off by Klaus.

"The people adore Caroline. Why would someone want to kill her?" he asked genuinely confused and worried. If someone had tried to kill her then, anyone could try again. She needed more protection. But from what he gathered the people treated her like a Goddess then who would want to kill her?

"If you would let me finish" Bonnie hissed annoyed. When all the brothers nodded she breathed in and continued.

"It wasn't to kill Caroline. It was meant for Katherine. But Care being the selfless idiot she was gave Katherine a chance to escape and that little bitch didn't even try to bring Caroline out with her. She just jumped at the chance of staying alive." She said in a venomous tone almost reminding herself to strangle Katherine again.

Elijah was a little taken aback by the story. He knew that Katerina would do anything to survive but he never thought she would step over her friend's life to do so.

"Katherine Pierce only looks out for herself" Kol mused in and smirked at Klaus who was deep in thought. Probably thinking of a hundred ways to kill Katherine.

"Damon tried to get in but there was just no way and Caroline was trapped. We all told her to keep her eyes open. She kept on coughing but smiled at us and said everything was going to be fine and she loved us all. There was so much smoke that we could barely see. She fell to the floor unconscious and we all thought she was dead. But she wasn't. She saw how Damon screamed and cried for her. He even tried to get into the fire but Stefan kept him in his place. After the fire died down, Caroline's body was never found" Bonnie said and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"We all kept our distance from Katherine but Damon was gone mad after Caroline was gone. It had been only two days and he was never sober and he hated everyone and everything. He was going to kill Katherine. We all knew that much but Damon thought of a better revenge. He visited the ruined cottage again and burned the skin of his wrist and swore that he would destroy Katherine" she said remember when Stefan had told them all of this after coming from Damon's chambers.

"What happened to Caroline all those days? Where was she?" Klaus asked curiously trying to ignore the intensity of Damon's feelings for _his_ betrothed.

"The chief of that village near the border saw Caroline's body in the burning house from the backside and he saved her. But he didn't see the front where we were and took Caroline back to his village." She explained and waited for the information to sink in. "Caroline looks a lot like her ancestor Victoria Forbes and when the elders from the village saw her, they knew they had to help her so they kept her and healed her. She was there for one week but she was very weak to return herself so she decided to wait till help came or rescue but everyone had stopped looking for her." She said. "_Everyone except Damon_" she added with a smile and a hint of adoration.

"What happened next?" Kol asked interestedly. This kingdom had far more adventure than the Mikaelson territory and _he_ liked adventure.

"Damon found Caroline but didn't admit his feelings for her. Rather he went for Katherine and flirted with her. She took the bait and well, Damon gave her the worst possible year of her life and after she was disgraced, even though half of it was her own fault, she ran" Bonnie finished up not feeling one bit of remorse for what Damon did to that selfish bitch.

"Excuse me please. I need some time" Elijah said sheepishly and practically ran out of the door thinking of how Katherine could do such a thing to her own friend. Would she not even risk her life for someone who loved her this much? Would she ever truly love anyone?

"I'll go talk to him" Finn said and excused himself leaving Bonnie alone with the younger Mikaelson brothers.

"Tell me more" Klaus said looking at Bonnie curiously.

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed together and a frown formed on her face, "I'm not here to tell you tales about the life of my best friend. I just told you this because I think that you should know what you've taken away from her" she almost screamed at him and stormed out of the room.

Both brothers sat in silence until Kol got up and looked at his elder brother, "I think it's time we head back. After all we have to show your pretty little wife just how we Mikaelsons live" he said proudly and smirked at Klaus who looked annoyed and _jealous _at Kol's description of _his _betrothed.

"Fine. Get everything packed. I'll go inform Caroline" he ordered his little brother who rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of wittiness.

Klaus went straight to Caroline's bedchambers but he didn't find her there so he went to look for her in the gardens. As expected, he found her there sitting on the ground with her knees tucked under her chin and arms encircling her knees altogether. She seemed to be deep in thought and didn't notice him come and sit next to her.

He cleared his throat to capture her attention, "We'll be leaving today. Naturally you will come with me. You should pack whatever you think necessary the rest I will provide for you at the Mikaelson castle." He said and looked ahead of him at the morning sun.

She turned to face him with a frown on her face, "Why do I have to come with you now? I thought I'd join you in a week or so" she asked him worriedly. She really didn't want to go to a place where she knew no one and all the people were famous for being stern. Mikael, father of Klaus and current King, was a hard and fierce man. His wife Ester, Queen of Mikaelsons was known to be a bitter and equally stern woman. She had met all of the brothers except Henrik who was the youngest. Then they had a sister, Rebekah. There wasn't much she knew about Rebekah but all she had heard from Elena was that Rebekah played with men and was very protective over her brothers. That really didn't bode well with Caroline because she was going to marry one of them.

Klaus turned to her and smiled at her obvious worries, "Do not fret love. My family will be on their best behavior. Besides you're going to be a part of my family now. Why delay the _inevitable?_" he questioned softly.

She sighed and turned her head at the other side to hide the tears welling up in her eyes from him but he was having none of it. He brought his hand to her cheek and moved it to face her softly. He then placed both of his hands on her cheeks and noticed how hard she was trying to not cry in front of him.

"Caroline you have to give us a chance. Things will not work if you do not cooperate" he told her softly and a few of her tears fell on his hands.

Caroline didn't care if the tears were streaming down her face in front of the man she hated but she needed to get away, "Please don't do this. Damon will never forgive me" she pleaded with him even though she already knew the answer. She had a made a deal with him and she couldn't just expect him to give her everything she wanted.

Klaus sighed in frustration. Damon. Damon. Damon. That was all this girl could think about. What about herself? What about _him_? He'd treat her like a Queen and cherish her in ways no one could ever fathom.

"Damon is no longer your concern sweetheart. _I am_" he said not with as much gentleness and softness as before. "We're leaving in an hour. Say your goodbyes" he ordered and stood up. He only stopped there for a moment before he bent down placed a somewhat bitter-sweet kiss on the top of Caroline's head who remained rigid.

After he was out of sight, Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes and moved towards her parents' room. He was right. Damon was no longer going to be her concern. Klaus was. Although she couldn't bring herself to complete abandon all the thoughts of Damon from her mind. She wiped the tears from her eyes and once again promised herself to be strong and smart about the whole situation. This may be her new reality but that didn't mean she was going to live by his rules and regulations. She was not going to be the obedient little trophy wife he was expecting. She was going to be a proper Forbes Queen.

Klaus was waiting near the carriage for Caroline. He had explained to her parents that once he would talk to his own parents, they would set a date for the wedding and everyone they wished to invite would be invited at the Mikaelson kingdom. Caroline hadn't spoken a word to him during the whole conversation and even when he told her that Rebekah would help her with all the details of the wedding ceremony, she merely shrugged.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Caroline came along with his older brother Finn to the carriage and stood in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

"Will you move out of the way?" Caroline asked in a bitter-sweet voice gesturing to the carriage with her hand.

"Of course. Allow me to help you" he said and opened the door of the carriage and held out his hand for her to take and to his surprise, she placed her tiny hand in his before stepping into the carriage and snatching her hand back. It was a brief contact but it made him smile. He easily slid into the carriage with her and sat opposite to her. She seemed unaffected by his presence.

"Aren't Finn and Elijah going to join us?" she asked as the carriage slowly started moving.

Klaus shook his head, "Finn and Kol are in the carriage behind us and Elijah left earlier" he answered skipping the fact that he left with Katerina. But she seemed to have picked up on it anyway.

"He left with Katherine you mean?" she questioned him with a raised eyebrow. God! How stupid did he think she was?

He merely smirked at her. She was really smart.

"She lives in the Mikaelson territory?" Caroline asked after another few minutes of silence.

Klaus nodded and laughed a little, "She lives at the castle actually but if you're uncomfortable with her presence there, she can be sent away" Klaus suggested knowing her relationship with Katherine and right now he'd do anything to get into the blonde's good graces.

Caroline shook her head with a shrug, "No. Its fine" she simply answered and looked out of the window of the carriage watching the changing scenery until she fell asleep against the wall of the carriage.

Klaus watched as Caroline slept peacefully. Her face had a natural light smile on which made him realize how hard she must try to keep that smile off her face all the time. She looked so beautiful and content. He pulled Caroline from the wall and placed her on the seat so that she wasn't leaning against the wall and simply laying comfortably. He studied her features for what seemed like centuries until he was informed that they would soon reach their destination.

Caroline was still asleep, surprisingly, because it was a very long journey. She must have been exhausted from the activities of the previous few weeks for her. He gently shook her.

"Caroline" he called out once but there was no response.

He sighed and went to sit next to her, pulling her up and shaking her slightly by her shoulders, "Sweetheart wake up" he lulled and saw as she rubbed her eyes in a very childish manner thought oddly enough he found himself liking this habit of hers.

The moment was clearly broken when Caroline cleared her throat and Klaus suddenly went back to sit into his own seat. "We'll be reaching in a few minutes. If you have any question ask away" he offered trying to clear the tension and waved his hand at her.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth many times, trying to think if it would be wise to ask him if his family was really as horrible as the rumors were but she decided against it.

"How is the Mikaelson kingdom?" she asked knowing it was a safe question and she really had no idea how people were. Her people were loving but she didn't know much about _his _people.

"I'm afraid it's quite opposite to yours, if that's what you mean" he said raising his eyebrows at her. "The people here treat only those well who have power and everyone crushes the weak under their feet, that is why Caroline I want you to be strong and to know that you will be the Queen and what is your place so no one dares to cross you" he advised her.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean? The people wouldn't follow you if they weren't _forced_?" she asked feeling really confused. How could people not love their rulers? Were they really that harsh? People even loved Damon then how could someone hate Klaus and his entire family? Maybe they were worse.

He chuckled, "Sweetheart, the people here are different from yours but I'm sure they'll adore you anyway" he said flashing her his dimpled smile.

"Why is that?" she challenged with a hint of a smile.

"Because you're beautiful, strong and full of light" he answered straight away without breaking eye contact and smiling.

She blushed slightly under his gaze and tore her eyes from his when the carriage came to an abrupt stop.

Klaus smiled at her one last time before he opened the door and stepped outside. Caroline only peeked her head ever so slightly and could see that they had definitely reached and there were some people outside. Her heart was hammering so hard in anticipation, it actually hurt. She could feel her palms getting sweaty and her breaths were labored. She shook her head and composed herself. _She was going to be the Queen, she didn't need to nervous. It was her time to make the people nervous. _

Klaus pulled her out of her thoughts and held his hand out for her, "Princess Caroline" he addressed formally informing her that there were people there who didn't need to know about their informality.

She composed herself once again before standing up and placing her hand into his waiting hand. Usually this was the job of the driver but apparently Klaus was very _territorial. _

Once she stepped out, she saw Kol, Finn, Elijah, Klaus and a couple of other people waiting for her. But among them the person that caught her eye the most was the brunette she loved more than her own friends just a week ago. _Katherine Pierce. _

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter I promise is going to be epic. I have it written I'm just going a little editing and all. As it turns out we will be seeing Caroline's interaction with a lot of people and one hint for the coming chapters. DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER. That's all you guys are gonna get. Have a great week ahead. What do you guys think of the new cover art for the story? **


	10. Chapter 10

**C10**

Caroline held her head high as Klaus guided her towards the young blonde girl standing next to Katherine. She assumed it was Rebekah, Klaus' sister. Klaus leaned in, as his lips brushed against her earlobe sending shivers down her spine, "That's my baby sister Rebekah" he whispered and pulled back with a satisfactory smirk.

Caroline nodded and smiled at the blonde in front of her. "You must be Caroline. Nice to finally meet you" Rebekah said coming forward, ignoring formality, and hugged the other blonde with a warm smile. The Forbes' princess immediately recovered from her shock and hugged back.

"It's nice to meet you too. Klaus has told me a lot about you" Caroline greeted back but it didn't sound half as warming as the Mikaelson princess' welcome and somehow she felt embarrassed at that. Rebekah didn't seem as the rumors suggested about her.

"I'm just glad I'm going to have some lovely female company with me" Rebekah said glancing over to Katherine clearly unimpressed. "This is…" she started but was cut off by Caroline.

"Katherine" Caroline said with a fake smile and moved forward to stand right in front of the brunette who had half the decency to look ashamed. "Of course how can I forget you? You're the reason I'm here in the first place" she continued as she hugged the brunette shocking everyone around her.

The blonde leaned in towards her ear, "Watch your back _Katherine Pierce_ because now you're going to know the consequences of messing with a _Forbes_" she whispered loud enough for both the Mikaelson siblings to hear.

Caroline moved back with the same fake smile, "I have to find so many ways to pay you back Katherine" she added in as she linked her arm through Klaus' again and started walking off until she felt someone grab her arm.

She spun around to see it was Katherine with a dead serious expression on her face, "You don't want to do this Care" she warned.

Caroline yanked her arm away from Katherine and straightened her dress, "I will forget your bad behavior just this once obviously because you're overwhelmed but don't think I'll always show such mercy towards you considering you're just one of the prince's … _mistresses_?" Caroline asked adding salt to her wounds. She knew it was not a very nice thing to say but Katherine had literally destroyed her life.

"Careful little girl. You have no idea what you're getting into" Katherine hissed taking a step forward menacingly.

Caroline smiled cruelly and took a step forward too, "On the contrary, I'm not the little girl anymore. It's you who is mistaken. You will never be a Queen Katherine. It's time you realized that and remembered _your place_" the blonde reminded her with a disapproving look and spun around to face both shocked and impressed Mikaelsons.

"I think I already like you" Rebekah murmured smirking at the other blonde. At least they both hated Katherine. There was already something in common between the two.

Caroline only smiled in return and started walking ahead talking in the beauty of the Mikaelson kingdom. It was no doubt a very scenic place and totally opposite to the rumors spread across. But even with all this beauty she had to be careful. She couldn't trust anyone here just yet.

She listened carefully as Klaus showed her around the castle and introduced her to some people. She also heard Rebekah ramble about how fun things were going to be because she was there now. She was walking in the gardens taking everything in when someone bumped into her and she lost her balance and fell into the grass with a yelp.

"Eehh!" she yelped as she fell to the grass and Klaus spun to see what happened.

Caroline straightened herself and stood up with Klaus' help and soothed her dress and then turned to see the person responsible for her fall. He was a young boy who seemed around 13 or 14 years of age.

"Henrik!" Rebekah scolded looking at the young boy. He looked down to the young ashamed as his cheeks flamed red. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with a mischievous glint in them. He looked innocent most of all. He peeked up from under his eyelashes and smiled at Caroline sheepishly.

"This is my youngest brother Henrik" Klaus introduced with a warm and pleasant smile on his face. "Henrik, this is Princess Caroline from the Forbes kingdom" he introduced them both.

The young boy grinned and ran his hand through his hair before taking Caroline's hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles, "I'm Henrik your majesty. The youngest and the most charming Mikaelson" he added playfully. Klaus and Rebekah both rolled their eyes, shaking their heads at his confidence.

"You have to stop learning these things from Kol Henrik" Rebekah said laughing.

The blonde princess laughed and smiled at him, "It's a pleasure to meet you Henrik. Call me Caroline" she said and smiled at him.

"Caroline" he pronounced as if testing how it sounded on his tongue. He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. "I have been waiting for you for a long, long, very long time. Now maybe you can play with me" he proposed as he ran pulling Caroline with him.

"Henrik. She has yet to meet our parents" Klaus said and stopped him in his tracks.

Rebekah went over to her little brother, "And she needs to rest. She just came from a very tiring journey. I'm sure you'll find one of the servant kids to play with" she suggested.

"But I want to play with her. She is to be my new sister. Is she not?" he asked in a sad and worried tone.

Caroline's ears perked up at the sister part and that is when she realized that she was an only child and now she was going to enter a family with a lot of siblings. She certainly had to make quite an effort to settle in. "Why don't we play after I've met the King and Queen" Caroline recommended and watched as his face lit up.

"Okay. It was wonderful meeting you" he said and leapt off but before he totally disappeared, he turned back and smiled at Caroline. "You look very pretty with my brother Caroline" he called out and ran away.

Caroline blushed and looked away while Klaus grinned at his baby brother's retreating form. He always did love Henrik the most.

Rebekah cleared her throat awkwardly, "Nik why don't you go meet father? He's been nagging us about you for the past week" she whined.

Klaus nodded and looked at Caroline, "I'll see you at dinner then" he submitted and took her hand and brought it to his lips, never once breaking eye contact. "Have a good day Caroline" he said and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

After that Rebekah lead Caroline to the throne room where the Queen currently was. Caroline was very nervous and she could feel her palms getting sweaty again. Her hands were shaking but she was trying really hard to look confident. Rebekah seemed to have sensed her uneasiness and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry Caroline. I'll be there with you. Besides my mother is not going to eat you up" the younger Mikaelson joked.

"No, I'm not worried. It's just … new place, new people. That's it" Caroline said unconvincingly and smiled at her.

Rebekah turned to her and smiled, "Seriously though. Mother has been very excited to meet you" she said seriously.

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why? I mean why are _you all_ so excited? You are aware how I accepted this proposal. Are you not?" she asked unsure why they were being so utterly nice to her. There had to be something more to it.

"Have you ever wondered why Niklaus is getting the throne in presence of Finn and Elijah?" Rebekah asked but didn't wait for her to respond. "Finn married Sage, a commoner and father was very enraged because Finn broke our law." She stated sadly.

"Laws? I'm sure marrying a commoner is not against the laws?" Caroline asked in confusion.

Rebekah looked down, "It is according to my father so he made Finn choose between his love for that woman and his love for the throne. Eventually brother relinquished his right on the leadership and it passed to Elijah but my noble brother, too, fell under the charm of a commoner. _A whore_." She said disdainfully.

"Katherine?" Caroline questioned through gritted teeth.

Rebekah nodded, "Yes. He says he wants to marry her but she insists they wait. Apparently _she isn't_ ready for such a big commitment yet." Rebekah sneered and scoffed.

"So Klaus gets the throne" Caroline said thoughtfully as all the pieces of the puzzle settled in her mind.

"Nik is going to be the first one whose marriage is going to be celebrated and personally mother and I are just glad to have some suitable feminine company other than each other of course" Rebekah chimed in cheerily.

Caroline looked at her skeptically but she didn't have time to respond before the doors opened and Rebekah dragged Caroline inside.

The Mikaelson throne room was very different to her own. Where hers was bright, this was dark. Hers had large windows for natural sunlight but this one had huge curtains creating shadows and darkness. The only light seemed to be coming from the candles lit in the room. There were only two main thrones but there were seven seats at the side of the thrones. Maybe they were for the children.

She didn't have much time to examine the room, as she spotted an elder blonde woman sitting on one of the thrones with much elegance. She had a stern look but a calculating smile on her face.

"Mother" Rebekah said alerting her to their presence. The woman looked at them and broke into a warm smile. "Caroline is here" she added beaming at her mother and dragged a very puzzled Caroline with her.

The woman stood up from her throne but didn't move forward. Caroline expected this. Of course they'd want her to curtsy to let her know she wasn't in charge. Not yet anyway.

She walked in front of the throne and curtsied gracefully and then stepped back as the Queen gave her an approving nod.

"Rebekah. She is to be the Queen, show her some respect." The Queen scolded in a sweet voice. Either she was very good in disguising her truth or she was truly a very nice person.

"She is to be my sister. Besides she said it herself to call her Caroline" Rebekah said and shrugged.

The Queen just shook her head with a slight chuckle and moved towards the blonde Forbes and embraced her warmly. "It's lovely to finally meet you. My son is very lucky indeed" she praised and for a moment Caroline thought they were all mad. How could they be so welcoming towards her? She was not here by choice. Weren't the Mikaelsons supposed to be very stern and cruel people?

"I hope by now you've met all of the family" The Queen guessed and waited for her to reply.

"No. I mean I have yet to meet the King and Prince Finn's wife" Caroline answered not knowing how exactly to address Sage.

The Queen smiled at her, "The king is quite busy now but I assure you he'll be enthused to meet you at dinner and Sage is no one important" she answered shrugging. It was just wrong how Ester treated Sage or at least talked about her. "You should go rest. I'll send a maid up right away to help you dear" Ester said and it didn't sound like a request so Caroline nodded and let Rebekah lead her to her bedchambers.

They entered a hallway with many doors. She was led to the end where Rebekah stopped. "The room on my right hand is yours. If you need anything, Nik's room is right across yours" she said with a cheeky smile and hopped away.

Caroline breathed in deeply before pushing the doors open and moving into the room. She closed the door behind her and took in the room. It had dark colors. Red velvet curtain and a four poster bed with red and black eiderdown. The floor had been made of hardwood and there were two other doors inside the room, one leading to the washroom the other leading to her wardrobe perhaps. There was an elegant chaise longue in the room with a small, delicate heavy wood table in front of it. There wasn't a lot of ventilation in her room but the flowers placed in different vases gave the room a very sweet scent.

She walked over to the wardrobe and picked out an emerald colored gown which harmonized greatly with her blue-emerald eyes. By the time she stepped out of the wardrobe, a maid was already standing there with a water bath ready. She helped Caroline bathe and get ready. Caroline hurried up and tapped her foot impatiently has the maid braided her hair and nodded at her. The maid bowed and went out of her room.

Caroline looked out of the window and saw Henrik sitting alone far in the gardens. She turned around and went out of her room and walked down the corridor. She kept walking and walking but she couldn't find the way. Maybe she had taken a wrong turn somewhere. If she had only listened to Rebekah more carefully. She sighed and turned around to find her room. Klaus' room was across it, maybe she could ask for directions?

She shook her head and walked further into the current corridor she was in. She knocked on each of the doors and opened them to see they were empty. Great, now she didn't even know the way back to her own room. At the end of the passageway, she saw a little ray of light coming from the slightly opened door. She walked towards it and saw that there were multiple canvases and supplies in it. It looked like a store room or something.

She should just turn around and go find her way to the garden but her curiosity got the best of her and she walked into the room tiptoeing on her tiny feet. Upon reaching she gaped. There were art pieces everywhere. Paintings, sketches, drawing lying everywhere. Some pieces still on multiple easels incomplete. The room was beautiful. She wondered who in the castle painted. Maybe it was Elijah. Or Finn. He loved Sage enough to leave the leadership of this kingdom for her. He was a true romantic, surely he would have done these.

Forgetting everything, Caroline went forward to the main table and stared at a painting hung on the wall. It was a painting with bold paint strokes and dark colors. She didn't know much about art except it was either pretty or not and this painting was certainly not pretty but it was … lonely.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her and she turned to see it was Klaus leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Enjoying yourself love?" he asked casually with a certain warmth and bounce in his voice.

Caroline blushed deep red at being caught snooping around, "I… I got lost. I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here" she excused and ran towards the door only to be stopped by him. He grabbed both her arms and pulled her towards him softly. He moved towards her ear.

"Don't ever apologize to anyone Caroline" he whispered sensually as his lips brushed against her earlobe. "Do you understand?" he asked softly looking at her intently.

She nodded furiously still not making eye contact with him. He smiled and released her but didn't step out of her way. "This is your home Caroline. Feel free to explore anytime you want. Nothing is off limits to you sweetheart" he reassured her and motioned for her to join him towards the main table.

Caroline looked down but still followed him. He stood in front of the painting she was viewing a few moments ago and looked at it intently with his hands clasped behind his back.

"You seem to have taken a liking to this one" he said trying to understand how someone as beautiful and full of light would like such a piece of darkness. "It's the only one of my painting I can relate to" he said remembering the day he painted it just like it was yesterday.

Caroline's head snapped up to look at him and her eyes widened. "Did _you_ do these?" she asked surprised. She _did not _think of Klaus as the artistic type.

Klaus looked around nervously, "Umm... Yes" he answered stammering. Somehow he felt self-conscious in front of Caroline.

"They're beautiful" Caroline commented as she ran her fingers over the number of sketches scattered on the large table. The sketches truly were mind blowing. "I thought Finn did these" she blurted out loud before she could stop herself.

Klaus looked at her with a surprised expression and chuckled lightly. "Why would you think that Finn would do these?" he asked softly still chuckling. Finn couldn't paint or draw even if his life depended on it. He was never artistic enough.

Caroline blushed slightly and shook her head, "I don't know. I just thought he loves Sage so much and he must be really passionate…" she mumbled on not really knowing how to explain love and it' effects to a person who probably didn't even know the meaning of love.

He watched her intently with a slight smile on his face and inched closer to her. Each step he took forward, Caroline took two steps back until her back hit the wall. "So the thought never crossed your mind that I can be _passionate?" _he whispered sensually as his lips brushed against the shell of her ear.

Caroline gulped at the proximity and almost shivered. "N-n-no. I mean…" she started off but was cut off by Klaus.

"Shh! Shh!" he cooed and dipped his head and ran his lips ghostly over her neck, never once making contact. He sniffed her neck and inhaled her sweet scent of flowers, honey and sunshine. He could swear it was the sweetest scent he had ever smelled. He placed a soft kiss on her pulse point, lingering longer than necessary and then pulled back only a little to look into her eyes.

"Don't" she whispered, trembling. But somehow it wasn't because of fear. She could feel herself getting hot and she was attracted to him but this was wrong. This was wrong before marriage.

Klaus' eyebrows furrowed and he clenched his fists. If this was about Damon-"We are not married yet" he heard her whisper.

His gazed softened but he was intrigued by her. "You are my betrothed. It doesn't matter" he answered casually shrugging his shoulders and placing a sweet, open mouthed kiss on the corner of her lips.

Caroline placed her hands on his chest and pushed him slightly. "We really shouldn't" she pressed turning bright red.

Klaus merely smiled and held his hands up in surrender, backing away. "Of course. Who am I to deny the lady?" he asked mockingly.

They both stayed that way for a little while, both not wanting to end their conversation.

"Why didn't you ever mention Henrik to me before?" Caroline blurted not thinking again. She mentally face palmed herself but she had to know.

"I don't want any danger to come to him because of what my brothers and I do" he answered truthfully. Obviously one day Henrik had to do the same but he was still young and had days to enjoy himself without danger looming over his head.

"What do you mean? That telling me would endanger his life?" she questioned feeling quite offended. She could barely kill a fly, how would she harm such a beautiful young boy?

Klaus shook his head, "You wouldn't but the Salvatores would. Damon would" he answered sternly.

Caroline jutted her chin in the air, "I wouldn't have told him. Believe it or not, I have no intention of ever letting an innocent get hurt because of me" she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know" he replied with a sincere smile on his face. "That's why I like you" he added.

Caroline blushed and looked away. "Will you take me to the gardens? Henrik is waiting for me" she said awkwardly.

Klaus nodded and smiled. "I'm glad that you're getting along with him. He means the world to me" he stated proudly as he offered his arm to Caroline who took it without much of a fight.

When they were in eyesight for Henrik, the little boy jumped and ran towards Caroline and hugged her forgetting all formalities. Caroline giggled slightly and untangled herself from him.

"You came" he said with a bright smile and gratefulness.

Caroline smiled. "Of course I came. I promised didn't I?" she asked pinching his cheek softly.

He looked down sadly, "Well Nik promises too but he doesn't have time for me and mother forbids Bekah to play with me. She says it's inappropriate for a lady to run around and Elijah and Finn don't play but Kol does. Sometimes when he's trying to impress his lady friends" he stated with sadness and loneliness.

Caroline placed her hands on her hips, "Well now I'm here and we'll have to change that won't we?" she asked Henrik and looked over at Klaus who was red and embarrassed.

Henrik nodded eagerly and Caroline smiled at him again. "Why don't you go start counting over there while I hide?" Caroline suggested and watched as he happily sprinted away to the corner.

The blonde turned to her _future husband_. "You should spend more time with him. Do you see how lonely he feels?" she asked softly not wanting to sound too interfering.

Klaus nodded. "I will. Once everything is settled. I have a kingdom to look after for now" he replied a bit coldly and walked off.

Caroline sighed and went to hide as he saw Henrik nearly finishing up his counting.

Meanwhile Damon was rummaging through the files in a dark cellar his family once used for torture purposes. He hadn't slept peacefully for a while. His peaceful slumber had been snatched from him by Klaus Mikaelson and he was going to have it back. He was going to bring Caroline back. No matter what the price.

His thoughts were interrupted when his messenger came to him and gave him a nod with a sinister smile, "Your work will be done Prince. The princess will be back in your hands in no time" he told him.

Damon turned to the man, "Who will do my task?" he asked carefully. He didn't want anyone to manhandle Caroline and he knew she was going to struggle.

"Lockwood" he replied and that one word sent shivers down Damon's spine. Had he really done the right thing?

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you liked it. A bit slow but Klaroline is gaining a start. I'm sorry I haven't been feeling completely well so my updates have been rather irregular. Guess what? I'm going to Athens! I will write from there don't worry. But I need good tourist destinations please. Have a great week ahead. **


	11. Chapter 11

**C11**

Living with the Mikaelsons was not as bad as Caroline thought and she could clearly say that the rumors made them about to be such horrible people while they were the opposite. She met King Mikael at dinner and he was anything but cruel and miserable. Sure he seemed a bit strict but every king was. But there family was very normal. They all had dinner together, making jokes and talking about each other.

It made her miss her family. Her life from before all this mess started and somehow it all came back to when Klaus came into her home. She used to have these wonderful, family dinners with her friends. Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and _Damon_. They were all her family and would still be if Klaus hadn't come along and started a war. And even more she hated herself for falling right into his trap. He was trying to show her his good side and convince her he was her best choice and deep down, maybe she was starting to believe it.

_No! She couldn't do this. Not to Damon. Not to her family. This was betrayal. She'd give Klaus the worst time of his life. _

A knock on her door interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Come in" she called out and straightened her dress, standing by the window.

Rebekah came into view with a wide smile and a few maids behind her, coming into the room with a number of items in their hands. "It's afternoon already and you're still in your room" she complained and pouted.

"Yes I'm not feeling so well" Caroline lied and kept looking out of the window.

Rebekah walked over to her. "Should I call the healer?" she asked worriedly.

Caroline shook her head and smiled at her future sister-in-law. "No it's okay. I'll be fine. What brings you here?" she asked.

Rebekah grinned mischievously, "Well…" she started, her grin widening.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at her. "I have a feeling what you're about to say has something to do with a favor?" Caroline guessed with a smile.

Rebekah grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly. "You know tonight is the ball for your and Niklaus' engagement. Well someone asked me to accompany them" she said and looked down blushing.

Caroline beamed at her. "That's great Rebekah although I'm not sure what seems to be the problem. Who is he? Do you like him?" she asked many questions excitedly.

Rebekah smiled at her, "Yes I do. _A great deal_. His name is Mathew. Lord Mathew of Donovan" she said and with that Caroline's smile dropped.

"Matt?" she questioned raising her eyebrows. What was he doing? Coming here into the lion's den?

"You know him?" Rebekah asked with hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Yes I mean we're friends" she reassured Rebekah with a small smile but the other blonde seemed suspicious. "What is the problem if you like him?" Caroline asked changing to subject.

"Nik is very protective. He won't permit it but if you could talk to him. Maybe he'd allow it" Rebekah said with a small smile. "_Please" _She pleaded with an innocent smile and that was all it took for Caroline to melt.

"I'll see what I can do. If that doesn't work, talk to your mother. Surely she'll want you to have some suitors by now" Caroline suggested because she was very sure if Klaus hadn't allowed anyone to court Rebekah till now he wouldn't permit it now.

"Would she?" the other blonde asked surprised.

Caroline stared at her. "You really have no idea. Do you?" she asked and Rebekah looked at her questioningly. "By this age mothers are practically throwing suitors your way. Trust me. I've been there" she said and then remembered how dreadfully that ended. Her fate had been sealed by Klaus.

"Okay. Thank you so much Caroline" Rebekah said and jumped up. "Mother sent this dress for you to wear tonight. Be ready at eight" she said with a cheeky smile. She was about to leave when she turned back and looked at Caroline. "Nik is with Henrik in the garden" Rebekah said with a suggestive smile.

Caroline nodded and stood up. She soothed her dress and began to walk towards the gardens. Once she reached, she saw Klaus teaching Henrik how to fight with a sword. It seemed so nice to see this side of his. The normal, caring side of his. Not the ruthless killing King.

"Caroline's here" Henrik said and dropped his sword and rushed over to hug her. Caroline smiled and wrapped her arms around him affectionately. Henrik was the younger sibling she never had.

"Hello" she said with a sweet smile. "How are you today?" she asked as they both untangled each other from the hug.

"I'm fine. Nik's teaching me fencing" he said and right on cue Klaus walked up to her and took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "Good afternoon. I'm glad to see you out of your room" he greeted but it wasn't as warm as usual but it seemed like an order. A warning for future.

Caroline snatched her hand back at his tone, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Henrik, do you mind I have a word with your brother in private for a moment?" she asked and watched as he nodded and walked off swinging his sword into air.

Klaus turned to her, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company Lady Caroline?" he asked sardonically with his signature smirk plastered to his face. The amusement was clear in his voice. But his voice also seemed a bit harsh.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Rebekah came to give me my dress for the ball tonight" she started off but didn't really understand how to tell him. "Someone asked to accompany her to the ball" she said straight out and saw as his face hardened and he gave her a stern look.

"Matt is a good person. I assure you he has only honorable intentions towards her" she rambled on and with each word she said, his face got even brighter with fury and rage.

"No" he growled. He was breathing in and out, trying to control his anger. He didn't want Caroline to see his anger but she was going to be his wife and she would know his temper. One day or the next.

"Will you just listen?" she asked annoyed by his lack of positive response. "He is a noble person. Rebekah is of age and deserves a chance at happiness. Why are you standing in the way of that?" she questioned knowing she was skirting a very fine line between a _yes _and a _no. _

"How do you know him?" he asked angrily. His wife knowing other men and pleading their cases was really getting frustrating for him.

Caroline sighed. He was always jealous. "Matt…" she started but when he gave her a sharp look she shook her head. "Lord Mathew has been an acquaintance to me since my childhood. He would be a wise choice for Rebekah" she said softly.

"If he even tries something, he will lose his head and for that Caroline, you will be responsible" he practically growled at her.

"He won't." she stated calmly and began to walk away. She had done what was asked of her, she didn't need to tolerate his sharp tone any longer. Suddenly she felt him grab her arm from behind. She turned around and faced him. His breath tickled down her neck and that is when she realized how close they were. He was standing at an inch's distance from her with their noses almost touching.

"Since we are to be married Caroline, let me make this very clear" he whispered. His breath hot on her cheek and neck. "Don't _ever_ turn your back on me" he said and looked straight into her eyes.

Caroline's face turned red with anger. How dare he think she was going to be forlorn damsel in distress waiting for husband's command to be dismissed? "Excuse me but I thought we cleared up on that fact. We are _equals._ You hold no power over me" she replied glaring him.

Klaus chuckled, "You don't actually believe that. Do you?" he asked mockingly. "A woman can never be equal to a King" he stated proudly.

"I am no ordinary woman Klaus" she answered. "I'm going to be the Queen" she said with narrowed eyes.

"That you are" he said and smiled at her fondly before he felt her shift and she got free of his hold and walked away. "I'll see you tonight Caroline" he called out after her.

Caroline walked straight back to her bed chambers and took a few moments to gather thoughts. She laid in the warm bath for an hour and thought about everything. Her life, her friends, her past and her future. She sighed and eventually got out and dressed into a simpler attire. She only had time to go to Rebekah and tell her of Klaus' approval. She patted her wet hair and the maid helped into her shoes. Once she was ready, the maid scurried out of her door, leaving her bedroom door open.

She could hear voices. Squeals and wails. She was curious to know who it was but then again she thought she shouldn't be snooping around. When she heard soft laughter, her curiosity got the best of her and she stalked towards her door. The sight she was greeted by left her wide eyed.

Across her room, at Klaus' doorstep, he stood there kissing and nibbling at the throat of a redhead as she moaned _**his**_name. His chest was exposed and his hair was disheveled by the… _the whore_ who was running her hands through it. Immediately, the redhead noticed her presence and gave her a judging look while Klaus looked annoyed by her lack of response to his ministrations and turned around to see the cause of the distraction.

He literally fainted for a second before regaining consciousness. There stood Caroline with her eyes wide and her face red, fists clenching at her sides. Not embarrassment but _anger_. He was in deep trouble. He knew it.

"Caroline love- he started off but she held her hand up silencing him, giving him a death stare. If looks could kill, he'd be a dead man by now.

She turned to the redhead who was no longer pressed against the wall but staring at Caroline with disdain. "Who is this Niklaus?" she asked looking at the blonde.

Caroline scoffed darkly at her words and took a step forward. "My apologies. I didn't introduce myself. I'm _Princess _Caroline of Forbes. Soon to be Queen after my marriage to Klaus" she answered back with a sneer and watched how the redhead began shaking and looked at her feet, ashamed. Or at least acted to be.

"You will leave the country immediately and won't return until I deem it necessary. Next time I see you within a 100 meters of me or any one of the royal family, I will have your head on a spike. Do you understand?" the blonde sneered and watched as the redhead nodded furiously and ran away.

She turned to Klaus and gave him a death glare. She was breathing in and out, trying to control her anger but it was not working. She needed to leave before she did something she'd regret. She turned on her heel and stalked off. Klaus obviously followed her. Once she reached the end of the lobby she felt him grab her wrist.

She turned around to face him and struggled against his grip. "Let go of me!" she hissed and shook her head, fighting the tears forming in her eyes.

"Why did you do that? Why did you make Genevieve leave?" he asked and instantly cursed himself when he saw the hurt on her face.

Caroline looked at him with hurt more than rage. He wasn't even apologizing. He had the nerve to ask her why she had sent away his mistress. "Klaus let go of me otherwise I swear to God I will forget any agreement we have had so far" she said and tried to calm her shaking, angry voice.

Klaus didn't even flinch but he was definitely shocked by the amount of rage in her voice. "Not until you tell me _why_" he pressed and held her wrist in an iron grip.

"Why? WHY?!" she shouted. "You made me leave my home. My family. My friends. My _life and you go around shagging your whores!" _she yelled at him incredulously.

"I didn't assume you'd have a problem with that. There have been arrangements like this before. Of course she'll only be joining me once you're not warming my bed" he said and shrugged.

A tear slipped out of Caroline's eye and streamed down her cheek. "I may _hate _you but that does not give you the right to go around and shag other whores as you want" she said. "I swear to you Klaus, I will not only kill those women but I will _leave _you and you will never get to even look at me again" she swore.

Klaus was taken aback by her sharp behavior. All the kings had mistresses. It was no secret and even though he had promised Caroline they would be equals, he certainly didn't enjoy watching her threaten and dictate him. "I don't remember asking for you permission, _love" _he spat back. His own anger welling up.

"Well memorize it now!" she retorted back.

"I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else" he shouted back at her. Their noses almost touching. But neither of them even flinched.

"It's either me or those mistresses Klaus" she said.

"What if I want both?" he questioned and raised an eyebrow.

Caroline got closer to him until their lips were just an inch apart. "Then you can go to hell" she said and turned to leave.

Before she even got a step away from him, he had her pinned against the wall with her wrists above her head.

"You should watch that sharp tongue of your love" he warned her. Just as he was about to continue his lecture, his parents and Elijah came running down the hall after them.

Mikael was the first to give his son a stern look, "What is the meaning of this Niklaus?" Mikael demanded as he saw the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Niklaus leave her at once" Ester scolded. It was improper for Klaus to hold her like this. Even though, she was his betrothed and he had every right to treat her as he wanted but she was of high royalty. Elijah sensed the anger in his brother's eyes and placed a hand on his mother's shoulder and shook his head to stop her from interfering.

Klaus glared his family and then turned his gaze back to Caroline, "Watch your tone" he warned her again menacingly.

"You took me from my perfect life for _this?!" _she yelled at him disbelievingly. "I had a loving fiancé, friends and a family and you took that away!" She shouted at him again.

"I did you a favor. You didn't love Damon. You were only agreeing because you didn't want a worse husband than him!" he hissed back at her.

"NO I DID LOVE DAMON!" she claimed, screaming at him.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" he roared. "Which is why you're so upset. That he loved you but you didn't love him enough. Is it not the truth Caroline?" he asked gazing into her eyes for any indication that his assumptions were true.

The blonde only shook her head, "This isn't about Damon" she replied avoiding his gaze, yet confirming his suspicions. "I won't watch and stand while you pleasure your whores" she said and struggled and this time he let her go. Ester gaped at the accusation and looked at her son who looked away.

"Alright" was only what he said. Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. "This was the last time Caroline" he promised and moved his hand to stroke her cheek but she flinched and backed away. He sighed and let his hand drop.

"Ask for her forgiveness now" Ester scolded her son and glared Mikael who had surely put these ideas in her son's head to demonstrate control.

"I apologize for my behavior. This will never happen again" Klaus vowed and with that said he turned on his heel and walked away leaving Caroline wiping her tears away.

Ester moved forward towards Caroline and placed a hand on her shoulder, sympathetically. "Why don't you go and get ready with Rebekah dear? She must be waiting for you" she suggested with a small smile.

Caroline nodded weakly before she dashed off to Rebekah's room. She had endured enough embarrassment to last a lifetime.

Once she reached Rebekah's room, she went inside and sat in front of one of the mirrors as a maid began undoing the strings of her dress. She breathed out once the corset was loosened. Rebekah seemed to have sensed Caroline's distress so she turned to face her.

"What was all that ruckus about? I was going to come check but Finn stopped me" she started waiting for Caroline to explain.

"Nothing" _Just your brother shagging another one of his women_. Caroline replied dryly.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her disbelievingly.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I caught your brother with another woman" she said shyly. Not really sure why it sounded like she was jealous. Because she was not!

"I'm so sorry Caroline but that is the way things are for us women" she answered sympathetically.

Caroline turned and gave her a disapproving look. "Things are like that because we allow them to be. I, for one, will not stand here and watch him disrespect me like that. He will have to endure the consequences if he does" she replied sternly.

"Just give him time. He really fancies you Caroline" Rebekah said with a small, sad smile. "Please give him another chance" she pleaded like a little child.

Caroline nodded her head in approval. "I'll think about it. Now let's get ready. I don't want to anger your mother" she responded, changing the subject.

**A/N: Hello my beautiful friends! :D **

**I hope you all liked the chapter. It is way longer than I planned but here we are. You are going to meet the real trouble in the next two chapters. *evil laugh* I was sightseeing in Greece when I had this wicked idea of changing the plot a bit. And here we are. Anyways you guys should love me because I carried my laptop with me and then I had to drop a couple of shoes for that and a girl like me lives on shoes. I think I have 41 pairs of shoes. **

**Anyways, I will update next when the review have reached 135 at least. Take care. **


End file.
